The Moon Shines for Love( Non-Hentai Version)
by Moonstar998
Summary: Someone swears revenge on Serena with the help of Darien. Serena gets dealt with blows all through out life and wonders if there is any happiness in the world.


The moon shines for Love(Non-Hentai Verison)  
  
Disclaimer, I do not own Sailor Moon and I am not affiliated with anyone who does so Naoko, DiC, Kodansa, and everyone else who does own Sailor Moon.  
Other than all of that I hope that you enjoy my story and hope you like it.  
  
Chapter 1  
Steam rose whirling to the mirror, making it fog up. The air was hot and sticky for most people. The lone figure huddled in the shower did not notice. She seemed so cold shivering while she was sitting in the corner of the shower floor. She could not feel anything on her body and right now she didn't want to. She softly sobbed into her hands and wondered why life was dealing her blows that seemed she couldn't handle. Why did this happen to her? she wondered. She tried to so hard in the past to be so good and not get into conflicts with anyone. She cried and cried, the tears just kept on flowing down her cheeks and mingling with the water that dripped on her. Slowly the water started to grow cold. The figure didn't know how long she has been in there but she didn't care anymore. She felt like she didn't have any emotions or feelings left after what happened. She made up her mind that second not to be so naive to trust anyone ever again. She promised herself that Serena Tsukino was going to be a new person. Never again was she going to let people close to her again. Serena slowly got up wincing slightly at her aches and promised herself not to show anyone her weakness. She turned off the shower and slowly stepped out grabbing a towel on the way. She dried herself and got dressed. She wiped the fog away from the mirror with a swipe of her and stood looking at her reflection. Her blond hair reached down pass her waist, sky blue eyes reflected hurt, a shapely mouth that was set with a frown and a body that sported curves in the right places but bruises blemished certain areas. She closed her eyes for a minute and suddenly an image flashed at her. Hands that grabbed her, a rough voice that was imbedded in her brain and then... Serena quickly popped her eyes open and cradled her head with her hands silently screaming no. She wasn't going to let this happen. After a few moments, she gathered her things and left the bathroom. Her apartment had an eerie quietness to it and she stepped out of the bathroom. Her eyes quickly scanned every corner before she fully got out of the bathroom. Serena chided her self and gave herself a pep talk. She was starting a new life, not to be scared, never to trust, never to love, she was going to block herself from life basically. She was an single, 23 year old independent woman who could take care of her self. She slowly walked over to her bed to lay down and closed her eyes. Then the nightmares came.  
Rough hands grabbed her, not letting her go. A voice that was repeating the same words over and over again. Screams were heard all over the place and the pain..  
Serena shot up from her bed with a scream. She quickly scanned her room and noticed everything was in order. She was drenched in sweat and tears were silently flowing down her cheeks. She took several deep breaths to calm herself and laid back down but sleep was pretty much long gone. She turned her head to the right to look at her clock, it read 3:00 am. Serena knew she wasn't going back to bed so got up and started to prepare her breakfast. After that was finished, she went over to the couch to watch TV and switched to a movie called " Ever After". She sat and watched the movie with tears gathering in her eyes. She knew for certain that she could never find a man that would be that sweet and caring. She lived in Tokyo, Japan and the guys here were not like that at all. After the movie, Serena just sat there lost in space for an hour until she realized she should get ready for her. She dressed in her basic navy blue business suit, gathered her papers and put them in her briefcase. She put her long blond hair up in a bun so no one knew how long it was and then she was finished. She quickly walked out of her apartment and walked into the elevator making sure it said L for lobby. This was a whole new day and she was going to start her decision to start her new life.   
No one stopped to talk to her since she had started her new job two weeks ago. She shivered slightly remembering there was one person that stopped to talk to her. No more people to get close to anymore she silently told herself. She quickly took her seat next to the medium cherry desk and took out her papers to organize them on the desk. She quickly put on her wire glasses so she could hide her eyes so no one could read her eyes. Soon she was typing away on the computer and taking phone calls. If you haven't figured it out, Serena was a secretary for a corporation that was expanding named " Shields Liberty". She's heard of the big boss that works over near Juuban since that was the main headquarters. She heard that the big boss man was an extremely attractive man, very nice who talked to everyone, gave his employees a say in everything and ladies fawned all over him but he stayed faithful to his beautiful fiancée. Serena was going to make sure to steer clear of him when he would happen to drop by ever. She was not going to be part of that group who thought this man was basically a god. Serena worked for Andrew, who she heard was the boss man's best friend. Andrew was nice enough but was really distance to her, not that it mattered to her. He was tall, sandy blond hair, brown eyes and a pleasant smile. Many ladies thought he was a very good-looking man but to Serena he did nothing for her. No men were going to do anything for her. She planned to live her life single forever. She didn't even know what the boss man's name was and she really didn't want to find out. She didn't notice that Andrew had stepped out of his office until he cleared his thought. She quickly looked up and knew he was not happy with her.  
Andrew stepped out of his office to find out if he had any messages. He stood quietly by the door and watched his secretary work. She was so intent on her work and he wondered how someone could forgot the world around themselves while working. He knew Darien was a workaholic but he always knew when someone was watching. Darien was the president of the company but he never overworked himself. Darien was one of the greatest guys Andrew knew, Darien never let fame or money get in the way of what mattered most. Andrew agreed Darien's fiancée was beautiful and seemed nice but something was quite right with her. He couldn't put his finger on it but then quickly decided that wasn't his concern. He was going to be the best man in the wedding and was very happy that Darien found a woman to settle down with. Andrew cleared his throat with a frown on his face. He waited until his secretary turned to him. He noticed something was very different with her but didn't know what. Oh well he thought, that's none of my business.  
" Do I have any messages since you have gotten here?" Andrew questioned.  
" Yes you do, I'll relay them to you, Mr. Stevens." Serena answered. She quickly read the messages she had received for Andrew and them handed them over to him. He took them and stepped back into his office. Serena quickly let out a breath and had a feeling that he was not very happy with her. She wondered if she was going to get fired for not being nice to her boss.  
Hours passed but Serena didn't notice. She lost herself in her work and she didn't want to get out. In the back of her mind she heard Andrew say he was going for lunch and have him a quick nod before she turned back to her work. She worked and worked so she didn't have to think about anything at all. Before she knew it, Andrew was gently shaking her.  
" Yes, Mr. Stevens?" asked Serena.  
" You can go now, it's 9:15. You have been here since 7 in the morning." replied Andrew. He watched as she gave him a quick nod but she seemed very reluctant to stop work. He looked at his watch and knew Darien and Melissa was probably waiting outside to go out dancing with him and Mina.   
Serena didn't want to stop but knew she had to when her boss had to come to her and tell her to leave. She quietly gathered her papers and softly bid Mr. Stevens a good night. She was quickly walking out of the office when Mr. Stevens spoke.  
" I'll walk you out so you don't have to go out alone. I'm going out that way also and I'll give you company." He watched her and notice her eyes grow very large. He realized he didn't even know her name. He was just about to ask her when she yelled.  
"No!" Serena suddenly said. She didn't want anyone to walk near her. She notice Mr.Stevens look of surprise and quickly said,  
" No, umm it's okay I just live a few blocks from here and I'll be okay. You probably have somewhere to be."  
Andrew was so surprised and didn't know what to say when she quickly turned around and headed out the door to the elevator. She quickly stepped in the elevator and didn't even give him a glance when the doors closed. He shook his head and left the office. He decided to take the stairs knowing they would be quicker than the elevator. When he finally got down and opened the door. He found an interesting scene ahead of him.  
  
Chapter 2  
Serena needed to escape, she quickly got onto the elevator and stood there as the doors closed. She felt she was suffocating and slowly took deep breaths to calm her breathing. She knew she overreacted but when Mr. Stevens suggested to walk her, she lost it. Tears gathered in her eyes and knew instead of being strong she was going to be so weak. She was going to be walking in fear and knew she wasn't ever going to get over it. The elevator chimed to a stop and with her head down, she quickly flew out of the elevator and then, smack.....  
" What the hell are you doing! Did you forget how to walk! Look what you did to my shoes! Why you....." ranted a beautiful blond.   
Serena stared horrified at the angry blond and stood muted. She didn't notice the rest of the people the blond had with her, her sole attention was on the blond that ranted and raved on and on about her shoes.  
" Calm down Melissa. I'll buy you new shoes to replace those even though they seem fine to me. I don't think she meant to run into you." a deep sexy voice said.  
Serena slowly turned to the blonde's companions and nearly ran the other directions. She didn't need this right now and she didn't want any trouble. Great, Serena thought so much for blending in the scenery. There was another beautiful blond with long blond hair that was a few shades lighter than her   
blue eyes darker than hers and was taller than she was. The man with the ranting and raving blond was very attractive well if Serena cared at all about guys anyway. He had ebony hair that fell attractively over his eyes, very deep blue, almost midnight blue eyes, his body well she wasn't going to get into that and he was very very tall. She watched as he gently took the blond in his arms to calm her down and was saddened by this even though she didn't know why. She quickly shook her head and opened her mouth to say something when a voice behind her interrupted her.  
" Is there a problem here?"  
Serena slowly turned around and groaned. This couldn't be happening to her. First this blond won't shut up, next the cute guy puts his arms around her like it was a life and death situation and finally her boss caught this scene. She was going to get fired, she just knew it. Could anything more happen to her? she wondered.  
" Yes there is Andrew, this blond bimbo crashed right into me and ruined my shoes! Who is she anyways! She isn't even good enough to be the dirt underneath my shoes!" Melissa shouted.  
" She's my secretary and I'm sure she didn't mean to run into you, Melissa. She's probably very sorry and I think everything will be okay if she just apologizes right?" Andrew pleaded. He didn't want to hear Melissa go on and on about this the whole night. Hopefully she'll take the apology and get on with it.   
" She had better apologize and make it a good apology. Then I think she should pay for my new shoes." screamed Melissa.  
" Come on honey, she really doesn't need to pay for the shoes, I'll pay for them. She apologizes then let's go on our way." the ebony haired man said.  
Serena snapped. She couldn't take this anymore. Why in the world were both men insisting that she apologized. Yes she did run into her but this stupid blond wouldn't shut up and could only make fun of her. That was the last straw, no one was going to make her apologize especially when this blond called her dirt.   
" Hey Missy, why don't you take a flying leap off a short cliff. I think you need major help if you're ranting and raving about stupid shoes. I could give you the number of a psycho ward if that would help any. Both of these BOYS might kiss your big ass but you better believe I would rather freeze in the arctic than apologize to a whiny fake blond like you. So why don't you take that nasal voice and chicken bird legs and be on your way." Serena snapped. She started to turn away from the stunned group when she suddenly dug in her pursue. She quickly took something out and walked back to the group. She handed Melissa a ten and a dollar bill.  
" Here's a ten, that's for buying more blond dye to cover those red roots and the dollar is for the shoes. I think I saw a pair like it at the dollar store on 5th avenue." Serena calmly said. She slowly turned to the ebony hair man and softly touched him. She slowly dragged her hand around his neck and lifted his shirt to look in it. She slowly looked up to his shocked blue eyes and calmly said,  
" I was just checking to see if that dog collar was to tight on you. I wanted to make sure you were still getting oxygen to the brain. I wanted to ask, where's the leash that goes with it?" Serena slowly turned around and started to talk to her apartment, leaving a stuttering, fuming Missy, a very shocked boss, a smiling blond and a very surprised ebony hair man. She opened the door to get into the lobby of her apartment without a backwards glance. She took the elevator up to her apartment and opened the door to walk in. She quietly walked into the bathroom to take a shower and when the drops of water started to run onto her body she softly started to cry.  
Darien stood in the same spot Serena had left him in. He couldn't believe the small petite blond stood up to all of them. He glanced over at Melissa and almost started to chuckle with the look on her face and her going on and on about the girl. He glanced at Andrew and noticed the stunned expression on his face. Lastly, he glanced over at Mina and was surprised at the huge smile pasted on her face. She noticed him staring and gave him a big smile. He smiled back at her. He softly touched his neck where the woman had touched him and remembered what he felt while she was doing it. He remembered the feeling he got and he realized Melissa didn't give him the feeling that the woman gave him with her touch. After how many times Melissa touched and explored his body, he never once felt that special warmth feeling until that woman gave him in that single touch of her soft hands. He knew he shouldn't have felt that way because he was engaged to Melissa but something stirred in him looking at those beautiful blue eyes of the woman that just left their group. She wasn't a strikingly gorgeous female that he normal notice but there was something about her that stuck in his mind.   
" Come on! I wanna go dance, drink and have some fun." squealed Melissa. She seemed to have forgotten the little incident.  
" Alright, let's head out." Darien lead the group to his limo and all of them climbed in. Darien smiled at Melissa and knew she would forget the accident. That was his girl. Now he remember why he was going to marry her. She was beautiful, sweet, easy going and forgot everything easily. Little did Darien know, Melissa was going to get revenge on that twit of girl who would dare talk back to her. Melissa smiled evilly and started to plan. Unknown to her, Mina was watching her and knew something big was going to blow up. Mina actually liked the girl who snapped at Melissa. It was about time someone said something to her, Mina thought.  
Serena just got out of the shower and gotten dressed for bed. Something was happening to her and she knew she didn't want it to happen but in order to forget she had be a new person. She was starting to become mean, bitter, angry and she didn't have a friend in the world. She felt so cold and empty inside herself and knew that she would never be the same again. She went over to her bed and looked around her room. She didn't one single picture in her room and remembered she didn't one single picture in her apartment. She had no good memories that she could think of. She didn't want to remember the past and in order to do that she had make herself into a bitter cold person. She just didn't want to feel anymore. Everything hurt so bad in her world but she knew she deserved everything she got. She couldn't blame anyone but herself. She slowly shut her eyes and drifted off into another nightmare.  
She felt fear, terror moved through her body, rough hands grabbed her everywhere and then the pain.....  
Serena shot up from her bed with a scream, it had happened again. She had tears flowing down her face trailing to her drenched sweat body. Serena curled herself up in a little ball and cried. She seemed to be crying all the time now. For a girl with no feelings, she seemed awfully like a cry baby or something. She looked at the clock and read 3:00 am. She did the same things she did the day before. She made breakfast, watched a movie, stared off into space and then ready for work. She slowly left for her job dreading what she might find there. Mr.Stevens was going to be very upset that she told off his friends. Oh well, I can always find a new job Serena said to her self. She had money secretly saved up for when she really needed it. She quietly stepped into the office and started her work as normal. She started when she heard a voice came out of no where.  
Chapter 3  
" Hello, may I see Mr. Stevens please." a deep voice stated instead of asked.  
Serena was about to reply when she looked at the person and then she groaned. Go figure it would be the guy from last night. The one she just had to touch and make fun of. She softly spoke,  
" Do you have an appointment?"   
Darien stared at the woman behind the desk and gave her a big smile.  
" No, but just tell Andrew it's Darien." Darien replied. He suddenly wanted to get to know this woman more. She was very intriguing and he loved it when she groaned when he saw her. He suddenly pictured running his hands across her face and over her sweet body. He wanted to see every inch of her. Wait he couldn't think that, he was very much faithful to Melissa. There was something about this girl that was bewitching. He watched her lips move across the phone as she spoke to Andrew. He almost groaned out loud when a small pink tongue darted out to lick her softly sweet mouth. Darien was getting uncomfortable where his thoughts were headed. He knew he had to get back and see Melissa knowing she would be the one to enjoy him for a long time. He silently watched her get up and lead him to Andrew's door and opened it for him. As he walked past her, he inhaled her scent and noticed how he loved her smell. He softly said thank you and went into the door. She gently closed it behind him and sat back at her desk.  
Serena didn't know what to think. She had never felt this way before and she didn't want to. You can't fall for a guy you barely know and that has a girlfriend. Remember you are going to be single for the rest of your life so no one can hurt you anymore she reminded herself. With that resolve, she promptly went back to work and forgot about the ebony hair man with the great smile.  
It was several hours later when Darien emerged from Andrew's office, both of them laughing at some kind of joke. Darien shook hands and turned to see Andrew's secretary concentrate on what she was working on. Andrew softly whispered,  
" She's always like that. She works and works and forgets to eat. I have to remind her to go home and get some rest each day it seems like. She's here over 12 hours a day and she still seems like she wants to work." He watched Darien watch his secretary and noticed Darien's expression. Does Darien have feelings for his secretary? Andrew wondered. No he couldn't, he was a perfectly happily engaged man. Maybe it was just attractive for him or something. He knew Darien would never cheat on Melissa. With that thought in mind, he bid Darien good-bye and went back into his office.  
Darien couldn't seem to take his eyes off the woman working so hard on the computer. It seemed automatic for to pick up the phone when it rang and answer effectively without missing a beat from her computer. He had to admit, the woman was damn good at her job. He slowly walked over to her and waited and waited. Finally he couldn't take it anymore and asked her a simple question.  
" Hi I was just wondering if I could get your name."  
Serena barely glanced at him and muttered,  
"Serena"  
Darien smiled and he very much liked the name. Serena he tested silently on his tongue. He liked the feel of her name on his tongue. He shook himself out of his funk and reminded himself that if he didn't watch it, Melissa was going to have his head on a platter. He silently looked at her and said,  
" Well keep up the good work and don't screw up anything."   
Serena glanced at him without an expression and slowly saluted to him.  
" Aye, Aye Sir. No problem with that." Serena mocked. She felt like giving him something else but knew that wasn't good in the work place. She went back to work and forgot about the man next to her.  
Darien stared at her and almost laughed. She was something else. Yes she was definitely something else. He turned around and started to walk away but before he left, he quickly turned around. He loudly called her name and waited for her to look up. Eventually she did.  
" Melissa has an invisible shock leash. All she has to do is give me a look and I do whatever she wants. She has me under control and the collar is not to tight. I get to go out sometimes." Darien stated with a wink. With that in mind, he turned around and headed out the building. He didn't see Serena shake her head and hear her mutter an obscenity at him. He had to meet Melissa at Tokyo Cuisine, one of the finest restaurants in Tokyo. He stepped in and was immediately seated next to Melissa. Melissa gave him a huge smile and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. She seemed really excited about something, so he waited to hear what she did or was going to do.  
Melissa was estatic. She was going to get that blond bitch back for what she did to her last night and Darien was going to help her. She knew he would because he would do anything for her. The poor yuppie but hey if a rich, powerful and handsome guy was going to marry her, who was she to complain. She was going to be filthy rich and that was all that mattered. She planned on giving Darien one baby so that would take his time and he would never realize what she was doing on the side. She loved having sex with numerous men and she wasn't going to let marriage stop her from doing that. So on with her plan of revenge. Life was great.   
" Darien, I really really want you to do me a huge favor. This would mean so much to me." Melissa pouted.   
Darien knew he would give Melissa whatever she wanted so he sighed and asked,  
" What do you need, Mel?"  
Chapter 4  
Melissa smiled and started gave him her plan.  
" I want you to get to know that girl that snapped at me last night, have her fall in love you, give her hope and love and then break her heart and soul. I want her to make sure she never messes with me again." Melissa said bluntly.  
Darien stared at Melissa and knew she was being serious. He couldn't do that but he knew he had to for Melissa. He felt sorry for Serena knowing what was going to happen to her.  
" Do I have to sleep with her then?" Darien asked.   
" If it helps the situation, then yes you have too. I want to break this girl, Darien and you are the only one who can do it." Melissa said.  
" Why me?"   
" You're one of the richest men in Japan, you're very sexy and you know how to seduce women. I know if you sleep with her that it means nothing." stated Melissa. She knew she had him and to put icing on the cake, she gave him her saddest look.  
"Fine, I'll do it. Remember I'm doing it for you and promise me that we will get married after this nonsense is over." Darien said.  
" Of course we will, but in order to pull this off, we have to pretend to break our engagement and then you can ask her." Melissa was loving this. She couldn't believe he was actually going to do this for her. She had him wrapped around her perfect petite finger.   
" I'll call all the newspapers and tell them our engagement is off. We had a big blow up and called it quits. Then you go and ask that girl out. I'll call you every now and then and you can tell me what's happening. When I think everything is perfect, I'll tell you to break that girl piece by piece." stated Melissa.  
" I hope everything works out how you planned Melissa. I'll go through this because you want me too. I hope you know what you are doing. I love you then and I'll see you in a few months then." said Darien.  
" Of course I do. I see you later then honey. I don't want anyone to see us together anymore. I love you too sweetie." Melissa gave him a quick peck and dashed out of the restaurant and ran in the opposite direction.  
Darien stared at her and wondered what has he gotten himself into. He walked out to his limo and told his driver to head home. This was going to be a long few months.  
Days passed and newspapers were running headlines of Darien's breakup. Females, family, friends and reporters were calling him to get the scoop and wanted to know if he would start dating again. He knew he had to start the plan soon so he could get this over with. He cursed Serena for getting herself into this mess. He quickly walked into the office building Serena worked at. There she was working as usual with total concentration on her computer. He strutted up to her desk and waited. Her soft voice wrapped around him when she asked,  
" Do you have an appointment?"   
" No, because I'm not here to see Andrew, I'm here to see you." Darien stated.  
Serena glanced over at him and wondered what in the world he wanted with her. She waited impatiently for him to continue to go on why he wanted her.   
" You've probably heard about me in the paper huh?" Darien stated instead of questioned.  
Serena stared at him and wondered why he would ask that. She didn't even know him or who he was.  
" Why would I have read about in the newspapers?" a very confused Serena asked.  
" Well I'm all over it, if you haven't noticed."  
" Why would I care if you're all over it?"  
" Everyone cares on what happens to me, especially you."  
" Why? I don't care what you do."  
It went back and for between those two until Darien said,  
" I'm Darien Shields, the one that owns the companies and that has your job between my fingertips."  
Serena stared at him and couldn't believe this man was actually the head boss man.   
" You could have of fooled me, I thought he was suppose to be good-looking, funny and especially nice. Not someone who would threaten someone about their job." Serena jabbed.  
" Well I am so you better shape up before I kick your lovely butt out of here." Darien said rudely.  
" You couldn't do that because then I would sue you for false termination." Serena had no idea what the world that was but it sounded good. She had no sense of legal matters and really didn't want to sue anyone. The she noticed Darien inching close to her face before he gently grabbed her chin. Suddenly she felt like she was suffocating all over again and the terror of being grabbed. Before Darien could say anything, Serena ripped her face out of his hand and jumped up.   
" You have no right to touch me! You know what, go ahead and fire me. I don't care but don't ever touch me again!" Serena screamed. With all the commotion she was making, Andrew stepped out of his office and stared wide-eyed Serena.  
" Serena, do you have any idea who you're talking to?" barked Andrew.  
Serena turned to Andrew and gave him a glare.  
  
Chapter 5  
" Yes I know who I'm talking to MR.STEVENS. So frankly I don't give a care. You want to know what, you can take this job and shove it up both your asses! I quit!" Serena stormed out of the building and ran into her building to her apartment. She had to get into her apartment fast before she broke down infront of people. Finally she got to her floor, flung open her door and fell onto her bed sobbing. She couldn't believe she did that, normally she would have never even snapped but when Mr. Shields grabbed her face, she lost control. She fell into a restless sleep.  
" Darien what in the hell was that about?" questioned Andrew. He couldn't believe his secretary actually talked back to him. Usually she was quiet and never spoke to anyone. He wondered what Darien had said to her. Now he had to go look for a new secretary.  
" All I said to her was I held her job between my fingertips because I was the owner of the corporations. She rudely remarked about my appearance and I told her I could kick her lovely butt out of here. Then I cupped her face in my hand and then she went off. She told me never to touch her again. Man that girl is like the ice queen or a prune or something." Darien commented.  
Andrew stared at him and couldn't believe both Darien and his secretary. He once never heard Darien threaten anyone or his secretary blow a head gasket. He lost a great secretary because Darien couldn't keep his mouth shut.  
" Good one Darien, now I have to find myself a new secretary. I never even knew her name and now I have to get use to new one again. Thanks, buddy." Andrew said dryly.  
" Serena was her name and I'll get her back for you. She'll come back after what I have to say. You know I'm going to date her. She'll be mine." Darien said cockily.  
Andrew stared at his best friend and couldn't believe he would say such a thing. Oh well, it's their problem not mine. As long as I get my secretary back.  
" Whatever but make sure she comes back. Now I need a temporary secretary until she comes back." muttered Andrew. He turned back to his office muttering things to himself.  
Darien smiled and started to walk out of his building. Now it was time for the wooing of the girl. He walked over to the building Serena disappeared to and looked for her name. Yep there is was. Serena Tsukino. Unusual name Darien thought to himself. For a minute when he stared at her name, he thought it read Serena Shields. He shook himself and focused on his project. He walked in and went to the counter to ask for her room number. He laid on the charm and got it. AHHH I still have it he thought. He looked at the paper and read room 435b. He took the elevator up and walked down the corridor as he looked to see what room number he passed. Yep here it is, room 435b. He suddenly noticed the door was opened a crack and wondered why she would have left the door open. Silly girl, she could get into a lot of trouble if he was someone else with a messed up brain. He quietly walked in and took notice her apartment. It was very bare and not much to it. This girl travels light he said to himself. Off to the left was the bathroom which wasn't anything exciting just with a plain toilet and shower. No knickknack things, pictures or flowers. It was just so plain. Off to the right was her bedroom. The only thing Darien noticed was scent that seemed to linger in the air and capturing is attention. He quietly opened the door but the door gave a squeak anyways. He hoped he didn't disturb her and peeked his head in. What he saw was the most beautiful scene he ever saw. There was Serena laying on the bed perfectly still, her face wasn't how it normal was with the hate glares and wrinkles, it was almost like an angel, very serene and sweet. Her hair been unraveled from the bun she had it in and lay cascade around her like a golden waterfall. Her hands were wrapped around a pillow as if she dreamt that she was hanging on to someone. Darien stepped closely to the bed and bent lower so his face was level with her face. He saw tear streaking down her face and wondered how she could be sleeping and crying at the same time. He was instantly sorry he made her cry. He knew she wasn't made to cry but to laugh and love but not once did he see any indication of any of that. He wondered if she was dreaming of a man she once loved or family that took care of her. He suddenly wanted to know everything about the angelic female sleeping so soundly. He had an urge to climb into her bed and take her into his arms and never let go. He knew he shouldn't be thinking of that because he was still engaged to Melissa but right now he wasn't, he argued to himself. This time right now was with this one magical woman that he wanted to know everything about. He felt like the cold exterior she gave everyone, there was a very sweet, caring person underneath. Darien slowly raised his hand and gently touched her face. She seemed unconsciously move her face closer to his hand. He bent lower and inhaled the intoxicating beautiful smell that she radiated. Very softly he caressed her face with his fingertips and received an award of a small smile that graced her lips. At that moment, he fell in love with this woman he had not known for more than a couple of days. He was going to break that exterior shell she gave everyone. He was going to bring out the woman he knew was inside. Before he could even blink, Serena started to thrash, cry hysterically and sweat started to bead on her skin. Darien was so surprised at first he didn't know what to do then instincts took over and he held her. He caressed her face and kissed her forehead while muttering soothing words to help her calm down. At first he thought it started to work because she started to calm down but them it started up again. He held her tighter calling her name over and over again. Then he heard the most awful noise sound he has ever heard and he knew he would never ever forget that sound. Serena's scream of pain.  
Chapter 6  
After Serena had fallen asleep, she had dreams of an ebony hair named Darien and what it would be like to be with him. Him touching her like she was the only one for him. She finally felt like she actually was truly loved by someone and she loved it. It felt so real when he touched and caressed her face that she couldn't even think straight. She felt so he knew the inside of her soul but before her dreams moved further with Darien, her nightmare had returned. The rough hands, the words over and over again. Wait, is that Darien's voice she was hearing. She felt gentle hands grabbing hers and slowly the nightmare started to fade. As his voice faded, the rough hands returned, the words that were imbedded in her brain and then after the scream came the pain.  
Serena tried to sit up but found sure couldn't move. She was so frantic she didn't even notice who held her. She thrashed and kept on screaming, tears were flowing down her cheeks and she knew it was happening all over again. With that knowledge she went completely limp. Soon a voice that slowly started to stabilize in her mind and she slowly focused on the person next to her. Serena didn't know what to say or do. She didn't want Darien to see her like this but she knew he already had. So the only thing she could do at the moment is what she has been doing for quite sometime now. She buried her head in his chest and cried.   
Darien gently muttered words that only her and him would ever hear. He held her and waited for her to calm down. He didn't want to let her go.  
" Shhhhh it's okay to cry. Let me be the one you lean on Serena my beautiful baby. I have two strong shoulders to cry on and my hearing is in excellent condition if you ever want to talk about it baby. Give yourself to me and I promise I won't let you down. You don't have to carry everything on your shoulders. I'm here for you to lend me some of that." Darien spoke from his heart, completely forgetting Melissa and her plan. He wanted Serena to be his because he felt a connection to her that he has never felt in his life. He had only known her for a week or so but he knew she was the one. Softly he started to trail kisses on her forehead down to her cheeks. He wanted to kiss the tears away and have them never come again. He slowly captured her lips with his and made sure he didn't scare her. He wanted this experience for her to be gentle, sweet and soft. If she let him then he wanted to make their joining something she would remember. Slowly his hands started to caress neck and went further down. Before he could go on, Serena pulled away and stared at him with hurtfilled eyes.  
Serena didn't want this to end but she knew she had to tell him the truth but not now. She told him truthfully,  
" For some reason you make me feel like I'm the only one you want but I know I can never be. I'm not right for you. I have horrible secrets that would shame you and with these secrets I can't be with you. If I could spend one night with you just making love and be loved, I would take it in an instinct but it's not meant to happen. I can't burden you with my life and I'm not going to." Serena whispered in a choked whisper. She slowly turned away because she couldn't bare to see Darien leave when a hand gently stopped her.  
" I'll wait for you to tell me Serena but if I'm going to wait I want you with me. I don't want to let you go. Your secrets I can bare no matter how bad they are and I truly want you to be with me. Please just trust me and I promise you I'll be gentle with your heart as I hope you will be gentle with my heart. Be with me and let me love you. Give me your hand and I promise I won't let you fall without me" pleaded Darien. Darien didn't want this angel to leave him and he was going to do everything to keep her.  
Serena looked into his deep blue eyes and knew she couldn't say no to him. Her heart was telling her that she loved this man even though they haven't known each for long. She knew she was going to tell him eventually about her past but it wasn't meant to be now. Slowly Serena extended her hand to Darien and Darien gently took it and started to laugh. He suddenly picked her up and swung her around and around. Soon Serena started to laugh and cling on to him for dear life.  
"Don't let me fall." laughed Serena.  
" You better believe I won't." shouted Darien. He was bursting with joy that he finally found his love for life. He was going to make her the happiest woman alive. Serena's laugh was so sweet to hear and he wanted to hear it all the time.  
" Come on, let's go meet some of my friends. They're going to love you. They're probably at the temple where Raye works." said Darien  
" No! I can't go meet your friends. They will not like me, well it seems like no one likes me plus the fact that they're Melissa friends also. Won't that be uncomfortable?" Serena asked.  
" Not like you?! Of course they'll love you. They were my friends and Melissa didn't like them in the first place. Come on, they're great."  
" Well if you say so, I'll believe you but I forewarned you anyways."  
Both of them got off the bed and walked out of Serena's apartment. Everyone who lived in the building was giving them curious look and a very red faced Serena ducked her head into Darien's shoulders. Darien gave them all big smiles and couldn't help but say,  
" This is my girl. She's a beautiful gal and very very special, she's also a great kisser." promptly after that remark, Darien received a clock in the head by Serena's hand. Darien threw his head back and laughed.   
Soon they were walking down the street with most people saying hi. Serena smiled shyly at everyone. Well so much for making a brand new me, Serena thought. Serena knew it was okay because she didn't want to be like that in the first place. Darien had her hand and she finally felt safe and protected by this very man. She suddenly realized she really don't know a whole lot about him. So she decided to ask him.  
" Hey Darien?"  
" Yeah"  
" How old are you? What's your favorite color? How tall are you? Do you want kids when you marry? If so how many? Do you have any family or pets? What's your favorite food and howdoyourateasalover?" Serena fired her questions. She couldn't believe she asked that last question but maybe he didn't get that.  
" Well I'm 27, navy blue, I say about 6'3, yes, about 3 or more if you want, yes, 2 older brothers and a younger sister named Dan, Kevin and Raye and I saw pizza." Darien finished. Serena gave a sigh of relief when he didn't answer that last question. Alright he didn't understand it! Before she could say anything Darien smugly said,  
" I say on scale of one to ten I rate a 13+"  
" Darien! You really weren't suppose to answer that! You are so egotistical anyways. What you showed me didn't feel like a 13." Serena said slyly.   
" Well if you want me to show you how I can be a 13 I'll be willing to help you see the light." Darien warned with a slight laugh. It felt so good to be with her knowing he could be himself and joke around. Serena looked at him and soon started to laugh. Soon the walk was over and they had reached they temple grounds.   
" This is where my sister Raye works. She works with Chad in which they are dating each other." Darien stated. Serena gave a quick nod because her heart was beating a mile a minute since she was about to meet Darien's friends. She wanted to make a good impressions but everytime she tried to make an good impression, it always turned out quite the opposite. They always seemed to end up thinking she thought she was better than all the rest of them. She was never good at making friends with people. She took a deep breath before she started to walk again. Before she could take two steps, Darien had stopped her. She glanced back worried that he had changed his mind about her meeting his friends. He lowered his face to hers and softly whispered,  
" Everything's going to be okay. Remember I'm here for you if you get to scared. My friends can be overwhelming sometimes. They'll be enchanted with you just as I am. Remember if you need someone to lean on, you can always call me, baby." Serena slowly searched his face and met his eyes. She knew he was telling the truth because his eyes revealed what was in his heart. She gave him a soft small that lit up her whole face and slowly brought her hand to the back of his head. With her hand there, she put a slight pressure on the back of his head to lower his face further than what it was. Soon their lips connected and an electric current seemed to flow between one to the other. Serena never knew a feeling like this could actually be real. She never wanted this to end and she wished to God that it wouldn't. I promise, if you let me keep this one single sweet man in my life, I'll never take him for granted, Serena gave her silent prayer. She broke the connection and took his hand.  
" Let's do this before I totally lose my nerve." Serena started to walk up the temple grounds. She hesitated when she got near the doors. If Darien didn't tug her in the door she would have bolted. As she was walking threw the halls, she heard laughter and great smelling food. Soon they stood right before a door, Darien knocked and both waited to be let in. They weren't disappointed, the door flew open and Darien's named was called out loudly by everyone. Darien gave her a quick smile before he tugged her into the room. Darien gave everyone a big grin and announced his arrival. Before he could get another word out, people flew at him in all directions and pig piled him. Everyone in the whole room started to laugh and throw food and anything they could get their hands, at everyone. Well beside Serena, she moved into the corner to watch the rough housing that went on. She was surprised even the girls got into it. That moment she realized she would never belong to any group besides her own self. She desperately wanted to fit in but she wasn't the right person to fit into this group or any group. She had to many problems from the past that she just couldn't let go and didn't know how too. She watched Darien wrestle with everyone and he seemed to forgotten her but she realized that was okay because when she left Darien for good, he wouldn't remember her to be hurt. She was just about to turn to the door when she bumped into the person next to her. She didn't realize that someone was beside her. She glanced over and saw the blond she had see the other day with Darien, Melissa and Andrew. She groaned inward and waited to see what the blond would say to her. She's probably really pissed off at what I said to Melissa, Serena thought to herself. She braced herself when the blond started to talk.  
" Don't mind these guys, they're always like this. Hi, my name is Mina." Mina went over and gave Serena a hug. She noticed Serena was stiff and thought maybe she never got hugs a lot in her life. Gradually Serena loosened up to give Mina a semi-decent hug. She wasn't very good at this huggy stuff but if Mina wanted to give her a hug, she wasn't going to complain. Serena straightened and looked at Mina who gave her a big smile. She smiled back and for once in her life she finally found what she always wanted, a friend. She glanced back at the pile of people and knew this wasn't going to end for awhile. Mina gave her a side-ways glance and asked,  
" Did you want to look around and maybe find something to eat that's not on the floor?"  
Serena gave her a grateful smile and shyly nodded. She followed Mina until Mina lead her to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator door.  
" Pick anything you want in there." offered Mina.  
  
  
Chapter 7  
Serena slowly went to look into the fridge and slowly glanced at all the food in it. Never in her life has she seen so much food in one fridge. She saw what she wanted and before she grabbed it, she quietly asked Mina,  
" Is it okay if I took that orange?"  
Mina looked surprised at the question. No one has ever asked to take food from the fridge and she was completely speechless. After a few minutes when Mina didn't reply, Serena quickly snatched her hand back from the fridge and just stood there looking down at the floor. Before Mina could utter a word, Serena softly said,  
" It's okay, I really didn't want that orange, I'm not very hungry." With that Serena turned around and started toward the door. Mina quickly grabbed the orange and ran over to Serena.   
" Serena wait, I didn't mean you couldn't have it. I was so surprised that you asked if you could. I'm not use to people doing that because we all just come over here and grab whatever. I'm sorry I gave you that impression." Mina apologized.  
Serena looked at the orange and back at Mina and quickly blinked away the tears that came to her eyes. No one has ever given her anything and before she knew what she was doing, she tossed her arms at Mina and gave her a big hug.  
" Thank you, Mina." choked Serena.   
Mina gave a her a big smile and whispered " You're Welcome." Mina wondered what kind of childhood Serena would have to have to look at the orange like it was the only gift she has ever had in her life. Mina hoped Darien would stick with Serena because she seemed like a very sweet girl for him. They are definitely perfect for each other, Mina thought. Before Mina could say anything else, Serena got this sickly look on her face and choked out,  
" Mina, I need to find the bathroom." Mina quickly directed Serena to the bathroom and then ran to get Darien. When she got to the room, Darien was still under the pig pile.   
" Darien! Darien!" Mina shouted with all her mite. Soon the yelling, shouting and laughing ceased. Mina saw Darien's head peek out of the pile. He looked over at Mina and smiled,   
" Hey Mina, didn't see you there." Darien glanced around looking to find Serena and noticed she disappeared. He frowned, now he felt like a total moron for leaving and forgetting about Serena. He hoped she didn't leave him and close up in her shell again.  
" Enough of that Darien, It's Serena." Mina rushed out and soon flew out of the room. Darien quickly got out of the pile and raced after Mina. Mina stopped off at the bathroom door and pointed in there. He gave her a quick nod of thanks and slowly walked into the bathroom. He was surprised at what he saw that he quickly ran over to Serena and held her into his arms. Serena was kneeling on tile floor with her head close to the toilet and her body was shaking from crying. Darien whispered softly to her until her body stopped shaking. He whispered softly over and over again,   
" I'm so sorry for leaving you. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. Don't worry I'm here, lean on me." Serena slowly leaned into the warmth that radiated from Darien's body. She had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach and she knew what was wrong with her. Now she knew she couldn't put Darien through this and made the decision to end this wonderful thing they had. She slowly disengaged her from him and stood up. She stared coldly down at him and said,  
" You broke your promise, you said you weren't going to leave me and the minute you and I get here, you leave. For that I can't forgive you. I'm getting out of here, this is where you belong but I don't. Please, don't bother to come and see me anymore." With that Serena quickly raced out with tears flowing down her face and hoping no one saw her. Little did she know, Mina heard and saw everything. She knew something wasn't right about this. She knew Serena was keeping something from Darien and that's why she was pulling away from everyone. She slowly went back into the room where Darien had rejoined and listened to the conversation. Mina was slowly starting to boil with her temper and everyone knew it took a lot of Mina to get mad. The whole conversation was getting mad and it didn't help that Andrew was the leading all the points.  
" Darien, she wasn't really good in the first place. I know I needed her back but not to this extent. She had a very bad personality."  
" Yeah Darien, from what we seen of her, she wasn't very nice." Chad threw in.  
" I agree, she didn't even try to talk to us." Greg pointed out.  
" No kidding, did she think she was too good for us anyways!" Raye fumed.  
" She seemed like a snob." Ken put in.   
Darien listened to all of his friends and agreed with them. Maybe he mistaken Serena for someone he really wanted. He put her as sweet but he didn't know her. Before he could voice his opinion. Mina blew up,  
" Why don't you guys get a life. If you would have given Serena a chance, she would have talked to you guys. How could she when all you guys piled on Darien and didn't even give her a glance. She stood in the corner waiting for the floor to swallow her up because not one of you guys tried to say hi. You guys are being a bunch of snobs in any case. I went over there and talked to her. She was really shy and seemed liked she didn't even know what to say. Darien did you ever realize when you hug Serena, she's so stiff like she's never got a hug in her life?! For everyone's input, Serena and I went into the kitchen to find something to eat since all of it ended on the floor by a bunch of pigs, we looked in the fridge and I told her to pick anything in the fridge. Do you want to know what she asked! I'll tell you what she asked. Out of all the food in the fridge, she asked me if it would be okay to have an orange! An ORANGE! I was so stunned that she would even ask a question like that, that she mistook it meaning I said no. I said NO for a freaking orange! I quickly grabbed the orange and ran after her. I told her that I was just surprised that she would ask a question like when everyone was use to grabbing anything they wanted. Do you want to know what she did after that! She looked at the orange and back at me and gave me a huge hug. She had to blink away tears because I gave her an orange like it was the only thing someone ever gave her! I know in my heart she didn't mean what she said to you Darien. I know she didn't. She was crying so hard when she ran out of here. Did you see that Darien? Andrew I'm so disappointed in you, I'd never thought you would get to the point where you judge people by looks instead of getting to know their insides first. I swear I don't know you guys anymore. When did all of you guys get to be self-righteous. You guys use to be the best friends anyone could have and never judge a person by what they portrayed to be. Darien I thought you and Serena would have been perfect for each other but now that I see it, she's too good for you. Maybe you were meant for that bitch Melissa. Melissa the prissy money grubbing bitch and you the self centered asshole. I'm out of here and don't bother to drop by anymore Andrew. Oh and another thing Darien, Melissa totally deserved what Serena said to her."  
With those words, Mina ran out of the temple and never looked back. She was going find Serena and stop by her apartment. Mina stopped off at a payphone and looked up Serena's address. She got it and quickly ran over to the building Serena was located in. She asked the person at the counter what apartment Serena was and got the number 435b. Mina took the elevator up and stepped out into the hall. She quickly scanned the doors and found the one she was looking for. She took a deep breath and gentle knock.   
Everyone was stunned at what Mina had just said. Everyone looked at everyone else. Darien looked like he was about ready to fall apart. The great Darien Shields, ready to fall apart over a woman. He knew in his heart Serena and him was suppose to be together. He made up his mind that he was going to talk to Serena to get her to open up and if she didn't want to talk to him, there was always begging to consider. Andrew looked shocked that Mina told him that but realized that she was right. He shouldn't have judged Serena like he did. He was going to make it up to the both of them. All the rest of people knew Mina was right and made up their minds to change back to their old self. All of them got up without words and nodded to each other and left.   
Serena debated on opening the door but knew it would be rude if she didn't. She quickly wiped her tears and walked to the door. When she opened the door, she was surprised that Mina was there. When she saw Mina, Serena broke down and felt Mina's arms around her. Serena lead her to the couch and just cried on Mina's shoulders until her crying spell was over. She quietly looked at Mina and said,   
" I'm sorry. It's seems that I've been crying a lot these past couple of weeks."  
" Don't apologize. I just wanted to make sure you were alright."  
" To be honest, I don't think I'll ever be alright but I'll deal with it."  
" Hey I've got an idea, instead of dealing with your problems by yourself, move in with me. I'll help you and you can help. Before you ask what you can help me with, I'll tell you, it happens that I don't have a boyfriend anymore so you could help me find my perfect one. Come on, it'll be fun. Kind of like slumber parties, going out and staying up late at night to gossip." Mina persuaded.  
" I've never done any of that so I really wouldn't know what to do." Serena looked at the floor.  
" It doesn't matter, I'll help you. What do you say? Please? I need a roomie." Mina begged.  
Serena could help it but laughed. This was going to be fun.  
" Fine I give up. Yes I'll do it." a defeated smiling Serena said.  
" ALRIGHT!" shouted Mina.   
The next couple of weeks were spent getting her things over at Mina's and organizing her things. She missed Darien so much but knew it would never work out between themselves. She got a job as a waitress over at the small diner that was hiring, she worked from six am to five PM. She knew they were long hours but she needed the money. Serena's worst fear did come true. The night she moved in with Mina, her nightmare surfaced and in order to get Mina to calm down, Serena told her the whole story on what had happened to her. Mina was horrified but was very proud of Serena for pulling through even though she wasn't completely healed. Maybe Serena was right, maybe she would never get over her ordeal but Mina had a feeling if Darien was here, she would get over it. Serena had a decision to make between her life and the life she found out she was about to give in eight or so months. She chose the life she was about to give.  
A month passed without a word from any of Mina's friends or Darien. Serena was truly sorry Mina had to give up her friends because of her. One day she had told Mina that and Mina smiled and said they'll all be friends. She had a feeling. One morning Serena stayed home from work to clean the apartment since Mina was gone for a couple of days on work business. Someone knocked on the door and without thinking on who it was Serena went over and opened the door. She got the shock of her life. Looking so handsome in navy blue sweater and tan khakis was none other than Darien. Before she could slam the door in his face, he quickly stepped through the door.  
" What do you want Darien?" Serena asked impatiently.  
" I've waited a long time to get you alone Serena. I've known you've been staying here but I didn't want Mina to interfere what I wanted to say to you." Darien replied.  
  
Chapter 8  
" There is nothing to say. Everything was said and done at the temple a couple of months ago."  
" You're wrong Serena. I have plenty to say to you and you're going to listen to me." Darien slowly advanced toward her and Serena took steps back before she ran into the wall.  
" No Darien, there is nothing to say. I told you to stay out of my life and I meant." Serena said. She was getting very nervous the way Darien was looking at her.  
" I don't think so Serena. I told you I was never going to let you go and I'm not. Nothing is changing between us and I'm here to stay. Believe me when I say, I love you and I'm not going anywhere unless it's with you. So what do you have to say about that?" Darien smiled.  
" No!, please Darien just go, leave me alone. You don't know what you're saying." Serena blinked back tears that were beginning to show and pushed Darien away.  
" Please Darien, I don't deserve you. Please, I'm begging you, forget me." Serena cried. She looked away from Darien and put her arms around her stomach to get the chill that shivered through her body. Before she could move, Darien enveloped her in his arms.   
" No I'm not letting you go. I promised you that and I' keeping that promise. Please Serena I'm going ask you again, let me love you." muttered Darien. He felt Serena start to give herself when all of a sudden she jerked out of his arms.  
" NO! Don't you understand I can't be with you! Why don't you just leave me alone! You really want to my past! Fine I'll let you on all the juicy gossip about my life but don't blame me if you can't handle it. I warned you. My childhood was made up with foster parents who were drunk all the time. They told me numerous of times my parents didn't want anything to do with me. I was dropped off in a parking lot with a bunch of cars! You don't know how many times I wished I got run over by a car so I didn't have to live this life. The reason why they kept me was to get there pay check each month. I was the one in school that didn't have parents to family gathers so I got made fun of for it. The parents in each of my classes wouldn't let their children play with me because I was like a contamination to them. You never know if it might have happened to them. As I grew up, I never fit in anywhere, I was to shy to make friends and they all thought I was stuck on myself. You don't understand how many times I envied the girls in my classes when they would talk about have sleep overs, parties, dates, going to the movies and boyfriends. I tried so hard to be like everyone else but I could never fit in. I finally realized I would never fit in so I made myself scarce and never got into confrontations. Now we're finally getting to the good part you're just going to love." Serena said bitterly. Darien was sitting on the couch just listening to her and waited for her to go on.  
Chapter 9  
" Two weeks before I met you, I started in Andrew's office. Let me tell you, you are quite a god in everyone's eyes. You're good-looking, gave everyone a chance and all around nice guy who would never cheat on his fiancée. I promised myself I wouldn't become of your admires. To bad I lied, I have become one of your groupies. Well anyways, this guy one day came over and started to talk to me. I was so startled at first be then gradually he asked me out. He talk to me everyday and I was starting to feel special for the first time and the day before I met you___" Serena started to choke through her tears as she relived her nightmare again. All Darien could do is sit and wait until she finished. Maybe Serena slept with the guy and he never called her back. That could break a girl's heart in a hurry. He just had to wait and hear what Serena had to say.  
" We went out that night to a nice restaurant somewhere near Tokyo, I really can't remember. He complimented on my dress and said I was very beautiful. I felt so special and everything was going fine. We got back into his car and he was driving back to Tokyo when he turned off on a dirt road and he killed the engine. Before I knew what he was doing, he kissed me. At first I liked it but then he started to get really rough. I told him no but he didn't stop. I begged him to let go and all he did was laugh at him and called me a child. He told me I owed him for taking me to a nice fancy restaurant. Then before I could do anything else, he grabbed my hands with one of his hands and the other one was all over my body. I remembered his words, " You know you want it, you're nothing but trash" He said over and over again. Those words have been imbedded in my mind and his hands were so rough, they grabbed everything they touched. I knew I was going to get bruising later. I just laid there doing nothing, all I did was just cry and begged him to stop. Then I felt so much pain, so much pain that I didn't know if I was going to make it through it. All I wanted was everything to stop. The pain I wanted it to go away. Soon after he was through, he started the car and took me home. He didn't say one word and just dropped me off. I don't remember how I got into my apartment but I got there. I don't remember turning on the shower but I knew I needed the shower to be very hot. I sat on the floor with my arms wrapped around my legs, just crying. I couldn't feel anything and I realized I didn't want to feel anything. Going through life not feeling anything was what I wanted to do. I wanted to stay single and not have to go through the hurt anymore. I made myself promise I wasn't going to be weak. That was the first night I had nightmares and each and every night I had them. It seemed like every time I went to sleep I had them. Then I met you, and you changed everything I promised myself what I wouldn't do. At first you were a jerk then you changed right infront of my eyes. I knew you couldn't be bad if you protected your girlfriend from getting hurt. I was actually jealous once in my life when I saw you put your arms around Missy. Then everything changed when you held me in your arms that day of my nightmare surfaced again. I think I fell in love with you then. Everything was going so perfect once in my life and I prayed that if I could keep you, I promised I wouldn't take you for granted. Then we went to the temple and everything went downhill from there. I realized I could never belong to you or your group, I didn't fit in anywhere and I guess I was relieved that you forgot about me. I knew if I left, you would forget about me eventually. Then I meant wonderful Mina who befriended me. She gave me my first gift anyone has ever given me. She gave me an orange plus her friendship. I don't know what I would have done without her. So you see, I can't be with you, my past is my future and I don't want you to deal with that. You deserve so many good things in your life and I'm not one of them." Serena cried in her hands.  
" It doesn't matter what happened to you in the past. If I ever find that guy who did that to you, I'll rip him apart but forget about him and let me have your pain. I can handle it. Be with me and you'll never be alone again, I promise you that. Give me your hand." commanded Darien. He reached for Serena's hand and bought it to be placed on the beating of his heart. He looked deeply into her eyes and softly said,  
" This is where you are, in me. Don't you see you're never going to get out of there. I'm going to keep you in there as long as there is breath in my body. God I love you so much and I want you to be with me forever. Serena would you please be my wife?" Darien looked at her and waited for her answer.  
" No! Don't you see I can't let go of my past! It's going to be with me forever! I'm pregnant with his child! I'm pregnant and I'm not going to force you to live the rest of your life knowing this child is not a part of you! Please, please go before you do something stupid." sobbed Serena. She felt Darien's arms fall away and she slowly sank to the floor. She cried for the lost of Darien and what could have been and she cried for her baby knowing the child will never know what a true father but she vowed she was going to be a loving mom, one that she never had so she was going to give it to her child. She didn't notice Darien sink to the floor next to her on his knees.  
Darien was stunned on what he heard. She was pregnant. How could she think he wouldn't love her anymore if he found out she was carrying a child. Granted he wished it was his child she was carrying but he was not going to love each of them any less. There will be a time when Serena will be carrying his child and to him the child she was carrying now is his. The child may not be blood related but in his heart that child will be his. He slowly wrapped Serena in his arms and picked her up. She cried in his chest and he knew what he was going to do. Serena and him were going to be forever. He slowly carried her into her bedroom and laid her on the bed. Before she could open her mouth, he put his finger on her lips and softly said,  
  
  
Chapter 10  
" Tonight, I'm going to make you mine and you will always be mine. I'm going to love you like you should be loved and then in a few months we're going to get married. I'm not taking no for an answer. You love me and I love you then that should be all that matters. We will all be a family. I promised you before, I'm not letting you go. Trust me Serena and always trust me." Darien gazed intently in Serena's eyes and waited for her answer. She had to come willing to him and he was going to wait an eternity for it if he had to.  
Serena knew Darien meant what he said so she did the only thing her heart told her to do. She opened her arms to her love. That night they explored and loved each other like no one could. After making great love, Darien heard Serena whisper,  
" I love you, Darien."  
" I love you too, my sweet angel." Darien held her tighter until both of them fell asleep dreaming of each other.  
The next morning Serena woke up to hear the birds chirping and gave a big stretch. She was about to close her eyes again when Darien whispered in her ear,   
" I think it's time to get up, it's about10."  
" No, way it's Saturday so I get to sleep in." stated Serena. She closed her eyes but before she could go back to sleep, she felt Darien's weight on her. Serena smiled and opened her eyes to see Darien watching her.  
" Is there something you wanted oh annoying one?" Serena said slyly. Before she could get out a giggle, Darien started to tickle her.  
Chapter 11  
" Oh so now I'm annoying?!, You will pay for that my short spud." roared Darien. Both of them started to wrestle & get a tickling match go until Darien got the upper hand.  
" It seems like you are trapped little one, what ever shall you do, sweet maiden?" Darien wiggled his eyebrows.  
Serena smiled and shyly said,  
" I would love to be released to fly to the moon, my handsome dragonslyer."  
Darien smiled at her and softly whispered,  
" That can be arranged." Nothing was heard for awhile but bits of soft moaning and whispered words of love. Two hours later, both of them were rudely interrupted with their sleep when a loud voice yelled,  
" Serena you go girl!"   
Serena popped her eyes open and peek at the door. She let out a small scream which woke up Darien.  
" Serena! What's wrong baby?" Darien sat up in a sitting position to have Serena fly in his arms.  
" Serena, tell me what happened?" Darien wrapped his arms around her but before she could speak a voice spoke out,  
" She saw us."   
Darien looked over at the door and glared at the guests that were there.  
" Get out of here before I start to knock people out." Darien threatened. He watched as they all retreated and turned to Serena. Her face was very red and he consoled her.  
" Don't worry about them, like I said they're always like that." He couldn't understand Serena's sad eyes that were directed toward the wall. He watched as she slowly got up and went to her dresser. He stood and walked over her and wrapped his arms around her from his back.  
" Tell me what's wrong?" Darien pleaded.  
Serena looked straight with unshed tears in her eyes and softly whispered to him,  
" Now that your friends are here, are you going to forget me now?"  
Darien inhaled sharply finally realizing how much Serena thought that she was basically not wanted. He held her tighter. He promised her,  
" Never again am I going to forget you." He turned her around and gently began kissing her.   
Serena returned his kisses with passion and finally broke away, she glanced shyly at him and said,  
" We better get ready for your friends. We don't want to make them wait long."   
Darien laughed and kissed her again before he picked her up and whirled her around and around. Serena was giggling madly and then both of them stopped when they heard pounding on the door asking them if they were okay. They both looked at each and shouted NO back at the door and dissolved in laughter. Both of them got ready and headed out the door with both of them holding each other hands. When they opened the door, they dissolved into laughter again. Everyone was sitting on the couch or floor and watching a movie with popcorn all over the place. There place in the movie was somewhere in the middle but it didn't seem like they were there long enough. Mina looked over and gave each of them a sly wink and asked,  
" So Serena , was Darien the MAN he claimed to be when he was younger?"   
Serena gave Mina a horrified look and looked at Darien with watery eyes. She softly sniffed and covered her eyes. She started to stammer out,  
" Darien, how could you speak to your friends about your package! I'm hurt, I thought it was a secret that only lovers were suppose to know."   
Darien glanced an accusing eye at Mina and started to stutter...  
" Well it was just a joke, umm it was way back when oh ah well..."  
Serena couldn't hold it back longer, she burst out laughing. She quickly covered her mouth with her hand.  
" I'm sorry, I couldn't resist. It was too good to pass up. Geez did you see the look on the owner of " Shields Liberty". It was priceless." Serena laughed hysterically. She looked around at everyone's shocked faces and laughed more.   
" The man? Umm I think Darien forgot the man in never never land." laughed Serena. She saw Darien advance dangerously and knew the look in his eyes. If he caught her, she was going to be burnt toast. So she did the logical things that most adults do. She ran to the nearest person. He was a tall man but not as tall as her Darien though. She smiled at him and held out her hand to shake,  
" Hi, I'm Serena and you are?"  
" Hi, I'm Ken." Ken shook her hand and got a great laugh at Darien's face. That girl was going to get when Darien got a hold of her. Before Darien reached her, she moved onto the next person then the next. It was Chad, then Lita, then Raye, next Greg and lastly Amy. She already knew Andrew, Mina and then Darien. Serena knew she was going to be in big trouble. She spied a bag of popcorn and had her back toward Darien and heard him creep up.  
" Ohhh Serena." Darien muttered but before he could grab her she quickly turned around and threw a handful of popcorn in his face and then ran. Everyone burst out laughing when that happened and cheered on Serena to keep away from Darien. Right when Darien was about to grab her, Serena grabbed her stomach in pain.   
  
Chapter 12  
" Serena!" Darien picked her up and moved toward the couch. He settled her on his lap and softly caressed her stomach. He looked at her with concern.  
" Are you okay? Does everything feel alright?"  
" I'm fine Darien, I get these pains sometimes, reminding me to slow down my activities." Serena reassured Darien. He worried about her but pushed it aside if she said so. He glanced at all his friends and noticed worried glances toward Serena. He knew Serena was going to fit in.  
Raye came up to her and made sure if everything was okay. Then she started to speak.  
" Serena, We are all very truly sorry on how we treated you before. We didn't give you a fair chance when we should have and hopefully you can forgive us all. For a peace offering, we each give you something." Raye handed her an orange and then all of them came up to her and handed her an orange.   
Serena looked at all the friends she had made because of Darien and looked at the oranges they have given her. Tears gathered in Serena's eyes and whispered a thank you and got up to hug them all. She finally knew what friendship meant. From then on, all of them were inseparable. They did mostly everything together but they still had time alone together. Serena and Darien's days were filled with laughter,joy and love and their nights were filled with passion and founding different ways to make love. Serena couldn't believe they all were helping her plan her wedding. She never felt so happy in her life than she did right now. In two months, they were going to get married. She found her bridesmaids and her maid of honor, of course it's Mina. Darien and her went shopping for baby cloths and baby things. She didn't have to work anymore but she chose to help volunteer at the hospital. Darien had given her a stunning engagement ring that had a carat diamond in shape of a perfect rose with two half moons on each side of the rose that connected to make a full moon circling the rose when the two bands connected. Darien had given her a matching necklace with stars as charms and only they knew what that meant. Each night, they both reached the stars and then touched the moon at the same time. Everyone was very happy for the couple and offered advice and love to the couple except one person. Melissa was very pissed off and she was going to bring her revenge to a sudden end. That blond bitch is finally going to see my wrath. Her happy end is not going to come, Melissa smiled evilly.  
It was a few weeks before the wedding was going to happen. Their friends arranged a special dance in honor of the couple to wish them happiness, children and peace. Serena looked at herself in the mirror and hoped Darien would like the dress. The dress was a nice, soft black that reached her knees. She just gained a little weight to give her stomach a small bulge because she was only in her fifth month or so. She wore her star necklace that glittered in the light and flat black shoes. She wasn't suppose to see Darien until they were sitting on chairs in front of all the guests. The guests had to write their wishes and joys they wanted for the couple and had to put it into the box. So when Darien and her were sitting in front of the guest they each would have to pick in the box and read each message. Serena thought it was a cute idea and liked it very much. In five minutes, Mina was suppose to get her to go out there. She was pretty scared but she knew Darien would be there and that made it all better. Mina peeked her head in and gave Serena a hug and said,  
" Serena you look really beautiful tonight." Serena returned her hug and took a deep breath. She slowly walked out into the open and heard claps from people. Serena's eyes were trained only on one person and he was standing by her side now. She sucked in her breath and couldn't believe this handsome, sexy, caring, sweet and lovable man was going to be hers in a few weeks. Darien was dressed in a basic black tuxedo but he made it look like it was designed for him. He gripped her hand in his and they proceeded to walk to the chairs. He seated her and bent down to whisper in her ear,   
" You look very beautiful tonight but I can't wait until I get it off tonight." Darien gave her a wink and took a seat. A shout was heard in the back.  
" No badgering the witness or whispering obscenities." Everyone got a good chuckle out of that. Darien proceeded to go first. He put his hand in the box , pulled it out and read,  
" I wish you guys happiness, love and ten kids, Raye." Serena tossed Raye a look before she fell into a laugh. Serena pulled out the next and read,  
" I wish you guys peace, love and give you guys a bottle of aspirin for those ten kids, Chad." Serena laughed and called out " Nice one" to Chad which Raye and him gave them a thumbs up.   
Darien pulled out the next one and read,  
" I wish you guys great health for each other, Amy." Both of them smiled at Amy.  
Serena pulled out and read,  
" I wish you guys passionate nights since your health is going to be great, Greg." Darien and Serena laughed and smiled at their friends,  
Darien pulled out and read,  
" I wish you guys luck and strength for Serena to finally pin Darien at wrestling. Lita" People hooted at that one and Serena felt her face turn red. She looked over at Lita and stuck out her tongue in good humor.  
Serena pulled out and read,  
" I wish you great success and weakness for Darien to let Serena pin him in wrestling more than once a night, Ken." For that comment people hooted and cheered for Serena to make that wish come true. Serena was very much red and laughed along with them.  
Darien pulled out and read,  
" I wish you guys a wonderful life together and earplugs for the neighbors. Mina" Everyone gave Mina a confused look and she just smiled at them.  
Serena pulled out and read,  
" I wish you guys good fortune and another set of earplugs for the other neighbors when Serena and Darien decide to wrestle to loudly, Andrew." With that note everyone cheered and cat called to the couple. Darien was grinning from ear to ear and Serena ducked her head so they couldn't see her laugh. After she was done, she gave the crowd a big wink and proceeded to read the next one. So back and forth it went until the last one was Serena's. Serena pulled out and read,  
" I give you Serena the ultimate gift a person can give someone. My revenge. I told you I would get you and now I'm going to break you. Look behind you."   
Everyone turned toward the woman sitting on the platform with the mic. She gave everyone a cold stare and then she focused on Darien.  
" I told you Darien I'll come back for you. I'm so happy my wedding with you is going to be in two weeks." Melissa grinned evilly. She went over to Darien and gave him a big kiss before he could do anything Serena was up in Melissa's face.  
" Get your hands of my fiancée or else." Serena threatened. Before Serena could say anything more, Melissa shoved both her hands at Serena which made Serena go flying a couple of feet. Darien was about to go to Serena when Serena got up and yelled,  
" You bitch! Why don't you go and find your own man who loves you. Darien does not love you understand!"   
Melissa gave her an evil sneer and in a deadly calm voice,  
" That's where you're wrong. I have something interesting you might want to see on video tape and audio tape. I'm going to break you before this is over." Melissa threatened and then screamed " roll it" to someone.  
The movie started and Darien's eyes grew wide with horror.  
" Darien, I really really want you to do me a huge favor. This would mean so much to me." Melissa pouted.   
Darien knew he would give Melissa whatever she wanted so he sighed and asked,  
" What do you need, Mel?"  
Melissa smiled and started gave him her plan.  
" I want you to get to know that girl that snapped at me last night, have her fall in love you, give her hope and love and then break her heart and soul. I want her to make sure she never messes with me again." Melissa said bluntly.  
Darien stared at Melissa and knew she was being serious. He couldn't do that but he knew he had to for Melissa. He felt sorry for Serena knowing what was going to happen to her.  
" Do I have to sleep with her then?" Darien asked.   
" If it helps the situation, then yes you have too. I want to break this girl, Darien and you are the only one who can do it." Melissa said.  
" Why me?"   
" You're one of the richest men in Japan, you're very sexy and you know how to seduce women. I know if you sleep with her, it means nothing." stated Melissa. She knew she had him and to put icing on the cake, she gave him her saddest look.  
"Fine, I'll do it. Remember I'm doing this for you and promise me that we will get married after this nonsense is over." Darien said.  
" Of course we will, but in order to pull this off, we have to pretend to break our engagement and then you can ask her." Melissa was loving this. She couldn't believe he was actually going to do this for her. She had him wrapped around her perfect petite finger.   
" I'll call all the newspapers and tell them our engagement is off. We had a big blow up and called it quits. Then you go and ask that girl out. I'll call you every now and then and you can tell me what's happening. When I think everything is perfect, I'll tell you to break that girl piece by piece." stated Melissa.  
" I hope everything works out how you planned Melissa. I'll go through this because you want me too. I hope you know what you are doing. Remember that I love you then and I'll see you in a few months then." said Darien.  
" Of course I do. I see you later then honey. I don't want anyone to see us together anymore. I love you too sweetie." Melissa gave him a quick peck and dashed out of the restaurant and ran in the opposite direction.  
As the movie ended, Melissa turned toward Serena and sneered,  
" Do you believe me now that this was all a setup! I told you Darien doesn't love you! He was coming back to me!"   
Everyone was horrified and shocked at what they saw and heard. Serena turned toward Darien and quietly asked,  
" Is it true, Darien?"  
Darien looked at Serena and knew he couldn't lie to her. He choked out,  
" In the beginning it was but I swear to you, everything changed, I don't want Melissa back. Serena I love you!" Darien pleaded with her.  
" I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry." He took a step toward Serena but Serena moved her hand out to stop him.  
  
Chapter 13  
" No, I don't believe you anymore. Were your friends in on this too? Did you guys have a big laugh at how naive I was? Everything I told you about my life, did you tell everyone within hearing distance? How could you Darien? I trusted you with my life. Every single word you said to me was a lie. I- I-" Serena couldn't go on, she was crying hysterically. Tears were making there way down her cheeks and fell onto her necklace. Serena looked down at her necklace and quickly torn it off. She dangled it from her hands and whispered,  
" I flew to the stars and got lost. There is was never a moon to guide me. When I thought I saw the moon, it disappeared before I could reach to touch it, I finally now that it was all an illusion." Serena stared at the necklace in her hand and like slow motion, she let it slip threw her fingers. She looked at her ring and let the tears flow. She didn't care anymore who was going to make fun of her anymore. Her heart, spirit and soul were utterly broken. She silently slid off the ring and let the ring fall with the clank the only sound heard.  
" The stars and moon disappear as do dreams when the sun rises." Serena whispered to the sky. She turned to look around and thought she didn't have a single friend out there. She had the sudden urge to flee and started to run. She didn't see the cord in front of her until it got wrapped up in her foot. She threw her hands out to lessen the impact but knew it was to late. She hit her stomach dead on and felt the pain.  
" Serena!" Darien yelled. He rushed over just as their friends got there. He noticed how still she was and was about to bend over to hold her when Mina cried,  
" No, Darien, don't touch her, you've done enough to her! Just leave her alone." Darien looked over at Mina and noticed the girls in their group were crying and the guys were giving him the look of hatred. He slowly moved out of sight but not away from Serena. He heard Serena softly cry,  
" I'm losing my baby. My poor baby didn't do anything to deserve to die. Please someone help my baby. Mina!" Mina bent toward Serena and whispered calmly to her but with tears falling from her eyes,  
" We're all here for you, Serena" Serena grabbed Mina and Andrew's hands. She begged and pleaded with tears flowing like rivers out of her eyes,  
" Please save my baby. I don't care if I die but please save my baby. Let my sweet baby live. Please-le-" Serena suddenly screamed in pain as tremors of pain ranked through her body and her screams were heard in the silent night where it echoed.  
For the second time in his life, Darien was never going to forget the awful sound that will haunt him for the rest of his life. Serena's scream of pain. He wanted to help her so bad but knew their friends wouldn't let him go near Serena anymore. He knew he was to blame for everything that happened to Serena. He wished he could go back in time and fall in love with her the right way. He watched Serena's tears fall down her sweet pale face. He vowed right there and then that he was going to make everything better for her. He didn't know if Serena could forgive him but he was going to try to make things right. He wanted Serena to be happy even if it wasn't with him.  
Serena softly sobbed. In her whole life, she knew how to lessen the pain of not having friends or parents but the pain she felt now about Darien's betrayal, the loss of her soul and now the loss of her baby, she didn't know how to handle it. She didn't want to live through the pain that ripped through her body and heart. All she wanted to do was take her baby's place so her sweet baby could live life to the fullest. More tears coursed down Serena's cheeks of the impact of everything that had happened.  
" Please, I want my baby to live and experience life, if I could I would trade my life for my baby's life in a heartbeat. Doesn't anyone understand that my child is the only one I have left? All-all I want is to hold my baby in my arms and have my child feel love through life. It's-it's not going to happen, I feel it in my heart that everything I had is gone, it faded when I started to dream." sobbed Serena. In a distance she heard the ambulance and promptly fainted.  
Darien watched and listened to Serena. He knew his heart and soul broke when he heard Serena's words. Please God, don't let Serena give up hope, he prayed. He knew he had to move mountains for Serena to be happy and if it took everything he had he was going to do it. Serena was his life and in order for him to be happy she had to be happy. He heard the ambulance stop nearby and watched people run out to receive his beloved and their baby. Mina hopped in the ambulance with Serena and off they went. The wail of the sirens grew faint as it neared the hospital. Darien glanced over at their friends and quickly looked away. He couldn't bare to see the accusations and hurt in their eyes and face because he knew he was at fault. He glanced around him at the sea of people and realized they had lost their respects for him. He glanced over where Serena lay a few minutes ago and noticed all the blood, her blood that stained the ground. He deserved a lot more worst things to happen to him. Serena was in so much pain because of him. He truly wished he could turn back time and fall in love with Serena the right way. His eyes traveled to the woman that started it all. He couldn't believe he was going to marry someone like that a few months ago. If he realized what she was before he wouldn't have gone on with her plan but he had and he had hurt the most important in his life. The one that completed him and made him whole. The one that was innocent out of this whole situation and the only one who deserved the best of things. Serena and their baby. He slowly started toward the woman who ruined his Serena and his life.   
Melissa gave all the stupid guests a smug smile. She knew Darien would come back to her. He wouldn't have really married that blond bitch especially if he had her. Darien would do anything for her and she planned on marry him to get rich. The ugly blond deserved what she got and it wasn't her fault that she lost her baby. She gave Darien a sexy smile and opened her arms.  
Everyone stared horrified that Darien was going back to the woman who made their dear friend lose everything. Maybe Darien didn't really care for Serena liked he showed and most of them didn't want to look but couldn't take their eyes away from Darien or Melissa. They watched and waited to see what was going to happen.  
Darien stopped inches from Melissa and slowly raised his hand and extended it toward her face. In the next instinct, Darien bent down. He gently picked up the necklace Serena had discarded and stared at the beauty of it. Darien softly traced the stars and remembered how he would trace Serena's body and soul every night. He raised the necklace up in the light so when the lights reflected off the stars, it gave a little twinkle. He slowly raised each star to his lips and kissed them gently. Next he bent down again and grasp the ring that Serena had tossed and looked at it. He remembered everytime Serena would look at the ring, she would give him the hugest smile and her eyes radiated love and happiness. He caressed the ring lovingly and reached up to take the handkerchief out of his breast pocket. He gently laid both of the precious jewelry in the middle of his palm and wrapped them up. He put the wrapped up items in his pocket before he turned away. Without a single word said, Darien walked away from Melissa and never even heard her scream his name over and over again. He got into his limo and people watched the limo drive away into the silent night without a single word uttered. In the privacy, besides his driver who Darien thought wasn't watching, he put his hands over his face and cried.  
Everyone stared at Melissa and Lita came out of the audience,  
" You better get out of here before I do major damage to that nasty face of yours, MISSY." Lita threatened. She watched Melissa open her mouth and shut it when she realized no one was going to help her.  
" Stay away from Serena and Darien because if you don't we'll hunt you down." Raye promised. Everyone watched Melissa run into the dark night and she was promptly forgotten.   
" Come on everyone, let's go see Serena." commanded Ami.  
Everyone started gathering into their cars and headed toward the hospital. When they arrived and had entered, the staff stared at the numerous people that just entered.  
" Can I help you people?" a nursed asked.  
" Yes, we're looking for our friend who just arrived like 20 minutes ago. So if you could direct us to her, it would greatly appreciated." Ami said.  
" Well I'll go check but not all of you can see her at the same time." replied the nurse.  
  
Chapter 14  
" Well DuH, we figured that, all we just want is the number and we'll figure out who's going to see her." Raye snapped. She watched the nurse scamper away. She didn't mean to snap but she wanted to see Serena and didn't have anytime lounging around with this nurse. The nurse came back and told them the number 315. Each of them herded into any elevator and went to the third floor. They waited impatiently for it to chime and then finally raced out of the door. They saw Mina pacing back and forth and raced toward her.  
" Mina what's happening?"  
" Is Serena okay?"   
" Did her baby make it?"  
" Can we see her yet?"  
" You missed what Darien did to Melissa."  
Mina was bombarded with questions and answered all of them.  
" I don't know yet, I'm not sure, I don't know, nope, and what did he do?"  
Before anyone could get a word out, the doctor came out of the ER room. They held their breath waiting to find out what happened to Serena. He came up to them and asked who was a relative.   
" We all are, sir" The doctor looked confusedly at them and Andrew explained,  
" She doesn't have any family so she's part of our family." The doctor just shrugged his shoulders and proceeded to tell them how their friend was.  
" She lost a lot of blood in which we put more blood into her. She made it through with flying colors but I'm sorry , her baby didn't make it. You guys can see her for a little bit but she's resting so not to long okay." With that the doctor went back into the ER room because it was a very busy night.  
Everyone looked at each other horrified. The girls started to cry for their friend who lost both things she only ever wanted in the world. The men wrapped their arms around each of them and looked at each other. Mina looked at the group and softly choked out,  
" We better go see her. The doctor said she was sleeping so she won't know about her baby yet. Let's not tell her until she's ready to find out okay?" Each of them gave a nod. They silently entered Serena's room and was surprised to see Serena looking up at the ceiling. All of them went over to the side of her bed, Mina bent over and whispered to Serena. Serena blinked once and looked around at all her friends with dry dull eyes. She said a few words that would be repeated to others when asked how Serena was doing.  
" My baby didn't get to live a life." With those words tears gathered in Serena eyes and ran down her cheeks. Serena cried and cried knowing she was never going to see her baby or hold her baby. Serena soon started to cry uncontrollably and couldn't stop. Then she started to scream and scream. The nurse rushed in, took one look at Serena and grabbed for a needle. She quickly inserted it to Serena's IV and waited until Serena sank down into a deep sleep. The nurse quickly glanced over at the group and was about to tell them to leave when she saw all of them were crying. She felt so bad for the poor girl in the bed that she let them stay. She quietly left the room to leave them in peace.  
Mina sobbed into her hands and then grabbed for one of Serena's hands. Raye let the tears run down and grabbed the other hand. Ami cried by Serena and Lita was softly crying by Mina. The guys had a few tears running down their cheeks as they watched the activity in the room.  
" I wish I never told Darien where Serena was at! How can I look at him knowing what he did to her!" Mina shouted. All of them nodded their head in agreement but all of them knew Serena was most happiest with Darien these last months. Hours passed and they had to go because the doctor had to check up on Serena. Out in the waiting room, Ami softly said,  
" I think we should set up the funeral arrangements for Serena's baby. We should ask the doctor what sex was the baby and then someone has to go to Darien and ask him what they were going to name it." They all nodded and they agreed Serena wasn't going to be alone so they were going to take turns staying with her. Mina had the first shift, went back into the room and took a chair next to Serena. She softly spoke to Serena about all the good times they had and just kept on talking.  
Darien was sitting on his couch staring up at the ceiling in the dark when the doorbell rang. He didn't feel like getting up and so he let it ring and ring. Then the door burst open with a loud bang. He barely registered the sound of feet barreling in his house. Suddenly he was physical lifted off the couch and finally noticed his guests.  
" What the hell are you doing just sitting here!" Lita screamed at him. He blankly glanced at her. He looked at Andrew who was still holding him in the air and wondered how he could have held him so long.   
" Serena's in the hospital in pain and all you can do it just sit on your couch!" roared Raye. She was so angry at Darien and what he did to Serena. He had a lot of explaining to do.  
" So everything you said to Serena was a lie wasn't it Darien?" Ami asked quietly. She knew for certain the feelings Darien showed for Serena wasn't a lie. They were so real unless of course he was a good actor.  
" Are you going to answer them or should we just beat some sense into you!" yelled Andrew. Andrew had such a hard time believing Darien would be in on that plan to Serena when all Andrew heard was how great, how sweet or how much Darien was in love with her everytime they got together. Darien was still silent so Andrew did what he threatened to do. He balled up his fist and rammed it right into Darien's stomach. Darien uttered a small "oof" but didn't do anything else. Next he uppercutted Darien right into his mouth and watched as spats of blood started to drop. Andrew knew he couldn't fight Darien when Darien wasn't fighting back. Andrew dropped him right back onto the couch and waited for Darien to speak. Darien just sat there quietly not uttering a single word, just sitting there staring at something blankly. Ken, Greg and Chad stood over by the couch just watching as Andrew hit Darien not doing anything about it. Each of them knew Darien deserved this and just stood there watching as the events took place. Each of the girls stood with their hands covering their mouths when Andrew hit Darien. No one said anything until Raye broke down crying and yelling,  
" Don't you care Darien at all that Serena is in the hospital with so much pain and she won't share any of it to anybody even knowing we're all here for her? Don't you care that Serena screamed and screamed in hysteria when she found out the divesting blow to break her soul all over again after YOU betrayed her! DON'T you care that Serena probably won't smile again or be great every again?"  
Darien still just sat there and suddenly felt a smack on his cheek. He knew who did it but still he didn't reply. They didn't know Darien was breaking apart for his Serena and all he wanted to do is be with her. Then he finally reacted with the words Ami spoke softly.  
" The baby didn't make it. Your guys baby didn't get a life. Serena wanted that baby to live with all her heart but it was taken away just like you were. Both things Serena cherished with all her heart are both gone. Do you want to know what she said when we go in her room? The doctor had told us that Serena was still sleeping and wouldn't know about her baby yet so we all went in there making sure we didn't say anything about the baby. We got in there and Serena was staring up at the ceiling. She finally looked over at us with eyes that were so dull compared to her normal self and said a few simple words. She said " My baby didn't get to live a life." That's all she said then she starting to scream. Do you want to know what she screamed? She screamed your name, YOUR name, over and over again until the nurse had to sedate her. After all you've done she still loves you. Don't you feel anything for her? All those times we've seen you two be together, you guys only noticed each other. Was everything really a lie? You really love Melissa then? Stop being so selfish and think of Serena now. You were caught and all you can think of is yourself! Serena is so sweet and a really great friend but we all knew she was so HAPPY with you. You can't even return those feelings atleast a little? Don't you understand that Serena doesn't even want to live anymore!?" Ami cried finishing. Ami turned toward the door because she couldn't handle looking at Darien as she talked about Serena and the rest of them followed her lead. Before they got to the door, they heard start talking as if everything was normal.  
  
Chapter 15  
" Serena is my life, I would do anything for her. Did you know once about two weeks ago, Serena wanted a sand dollar from the ocean so she could save it for our baby. The day after, I pretended to go to work but I took the day off to look for a sand dollar. You guys should have seen her face when I got back home from work and that night after we made love, I gave her the sand dollar. She gave me that sweet smile of hers and held me, me, in her arms like she would never let go. She collected things that she would find with some special meaning for our baby, so we always picked things together. Sometimes she would get a sad look in her eyes when we would pass something from her past and I always promised her that she would never have to be sad again. Last night, I took her to the park by the rose garden, she looked like an angel with the moonlight hitting and I couldn't believe that this sweet person was going to be mine for all eternally. I took her face between my hands and I promised nothing ever was going to hurt her again. I told her that I was never going to let her go. I promised her that I was never going to make her cry again. I promised her and I BROKE IT! I broke it! She's in so much pain because of me. I forgot about Melissa and her plan because I was in love with Serena so much that I forgot! I should have told her in the beginning about everything then this wouldn't have happened. I wish I could go back but I can't. Melissa was right, she broke Serena and I helped her. I want to go to Serena and hold her and never let go but I can't. I can't knowing I killed our baby and hurt Serena beyond belief. Serena might be able to forgive me but I can never forgive myself for what I did to Serena. All I want is Serena to smile and be happy and if she is that without me, then I not going to ruin it again. I was so close to having her by my side forever but I can't hurt her again, I can't." With that , Darien broke down. He didn't care who saw because he hurt so much. All he wanted was Serena and he was never going to be with her again. He suddenly felt arms around him and looked up. He found Raye there, put his arms around her and hugged her. He whispered to her,  
" I want her back Raye, that's all I wish for is to have her back."   
All of them looked at Darien and knew he meant every word he had just uttered. Andrew felt bad for hitting Darien but knew Darien didn't care about that. All Darien had in his mind was Serena. Raye looked at Darien and knew he belonged with Serena. She felt bad for her brother and knew Darien would never be happy again unless Serena was by his side. Lita stared at Darien and felt bad for going off at him. Of course he loved Serena, anyone with a brain could see that. Ami looked in the eyes of Darien and knew for certain he loved Serena. He knew what he did was wrong but Serena and him didn't deserve all this heartache. Ken, Greg and Chad looked at their long time friend and knew what he just said, it came from his heart. They knew Darien would have never spoken those words about Melissa but Serena, they knew Darien would give up his whole life for her.  
" We all are going to help you win back Serena." Raye told him. They all were determined to see them back together.  
" Count on it." Andrew put in.  
" Yes, definitely." Ken agreed.  
" You and Serena deserve to be happy." Ami quietly put in. All of them nodded.  
" You can count on us." Chad put in his two cents.  
" We all know you guys will be back together." Greg predicted.  
" We are going to make sure Serena comes back to you but if you hurt again, I'm going to pound your head in." Lita remarked. That got a smile out of everyone and so they put their head together and planned.  
Serena felt groggy when she woke up in the middle of the night. She looked around and found Mina laying her head on the bed. She gave a small smile at her friend then suddenly let out a small sob. She realized again that everything she ever dreamed in life was gone. Her dear loving Darien and her sweet precious baby. She knew she still had her good friends but it still hurt inside. Nothing was going to fill it because Darien wasn't by her side and she was never going to hold her baby. Their baby she corrected. Slowly the tears started to come again and she couldn't stop them. Maybe if I cry them all out, they won't come back for awhile, Serena decided. She softly moved but Mina still shot up her head and quickly looked at Serena. Mina's eyes started to fill up with Serena stared back at her. Mina gave her a gentle smile and asked,  
" How are you doing Serena?"  
" To be honest Mina, very very lousy. I miss him, Mina. I know I shouldn't but I miss him so much it hurts to think. Him and our baby were my life and now their both gone. Am I bad for still loving him or just stupid? I don't know what to think anymore because I have so many things running from my mind all at once and I can't make them out. All I know is that I want Darien here with me, I know I'm never getting our child back but then I want Darien here. It won't make up for the loss of our baby but having him here lessens the pain because I know I have him to lean on. I know I don't have him to lean on anymore and that's what hurts the most. I wish I could go through life knowing I don't need him to make me happy but I do. I sound so weak and pathetic but I don't care. Maybe it's good for me not to feel anymore. Maybe I should go through life how I planned, cold and unfeeling. I should just be strong and independent with no worries about guys and babies. I have great friend and that's all I need. I don't need any of that anymore. All it brings out is heartache and loss because they all just leave anyway." Serena said sadly.  
" STOP IT! Just stop it Serena. This is not you!" Mina screamed.  
Chapter 16  
Serena just stared at Mina with dull eyes and didn't even blink. She just quietly said,  
" Mina, could you just leave me alone right now. I just want to be alone and I don't want any visitors please just leave."   
Mina stared at Serena with tears in her eyes and screamed,  
" Fine, Serena I'll leave you alone and I'll make sure no one comes to visit you! Stop being so selfish and think about your baby! I can't believe you are doing this! Fine, Serena don't come crying on my shoulder when you can't find anyone to care for you! I don't care anymore! Be by yourself!" With that Mina stormed out with tears running down her face.   
Soon after Mina left, Serena felt the tears stream down her face. She knew Mina was right and it needed to be said. Serena curled up in a ball and let her emotions go.  
Mina ran to Darien's house and flung open the door crying. Everyone stopped to look at her and questioned,  
" What's wrong Mina? Why did you leave Serena alone?"  
Mina looked at them and burst out,  
" I don't care! She doesn't deserve me as a friend and I'm not going to bust my butt being her friend. She wants to be alone she told me and I'm going to let her be alone. She's being so selfish because now she doesn't want anymore feelings or being with anyone. She doesn't want friends and now she's going to be cold and unemotional. What about her baby? What about her?" Mina flung herself at Andrew and sobbed into his chest. Everyone stared stunned at Mina's outburst and knew she was hurt at what Serena said but no one not even Mina blamed Serena. Life dealt Serena a huge blow and the only thing Serena felt like doing is going back into her lonely shell. Mina choked out,  
" No I really didn't mean it, I do care about Serena and I'm sorry I yelled at her. I can't stand seeing her like this and I blew. I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Mina kept on repeating.  
" It's not your fault Mina. Serena is dealing with this the only way she knows how. She's backtracking but we're going to get the Serena we know back. You're making a plan to bring her back." Raye put in. She went over and put her arms around Mina and gave her a brief hug. Everyone soon gathered again and made their plan.  
A couple of days later Serena got released from the hospital and walked around by herself. She didn't want to go to Darien's house or Mina's apartment. She stopped and saw the diner she use to work at and walked in. She got a few hellos and pity stares but she just stared straight ahead. She picked up the newspaper and sat at a table. The waitress came over and Serena quickly gave her order to the waitress. Once she was alone again, she skimmed the paper here and there. Then she suddenly stopped and almost choked. There in print was the date, time and place of a funeral. Her baby's funeral. Serena quickly blinked back tears so she wouldn't make a fool out of herself bawling in a diner. She quickly called the waitress over and got the bill without eating. She paid and quickly walked out the diner. She stared at the print again and read, on June 18 at 3:00 p.m. over in Peaceful Cemetery will be Brianna Tsukino Shields burial. We mourn for the loss of this dear sweet child and wish Serena Tsukino a healing recovery. Serena dashed at stray tears knowing her baby was going to get a burial and go to heaven where she would be watched and loved. She checked her watched and quickly started to run. It read 2:50 and Serena it took about 10 minutes to get there. She ran and ran like the gods were after her until she reached the cemetery. She glanced at her watch and read 3:05. She was late but she didn't care. She silently walked in back of the group of people around the casket and hid behind the tree. She didn't want to see anyone just yet because she didn't know what she would have done if she saw one of her friends up close. She spotted them close to the casket and listened as each one of them said a little piece about Brianna. A daughter, she would have had a daughter. Serena's eyes filled and this time she let her tears run down. Soon the funeral was getting to the end as everyone said their peace until one person was left. Serena felt her heart twist as she watched Darien move up to stand in front of everyone and started to speak.  
Chapter 17  
" I hope Brianna is happy up in heaven. I know she is going to be well taken care of but I wish she could have spent her life down here with people who care for her than life it's self. I wanted to be the best father there was going to because I wanted to match the perfect mother she was going to have. I just wanted to tell Brianna that I love her and I hope she waits for me as her dad when I go to heaven. She was a child that was bonded to her mother and I. She was a part of a light that I knew in my life and her mother, Serena my angel was the other very big part. I promised both of them that I wouldn't let them down but I did. I want to say I'm sorry to the both of them. I'm so sorry I've failed my two darling angels. Please forgive me." Darien closed his eyes as tears escaped his eyelids. He opened them, bent down to the casket, kissed the rose he held in his hand and gently set it on top of the casket that held his daughter. He put his palm on it and softly stroked the smooth wood. He finally turned away and walked back to his place. The father asked if anyone else would like to speak before he did the closing prayer. No one spoke a word and the father opened his mouth to start. Before he could utter a word, a soft voice choked out,  
" I would like to say something." Everyone turned around and their eyes widen when they saw it was Serena who spoke. Darien stared at Serena and felt his heart crack again seeing all the pain in her eyes. She slowly advance to where the casket was without a glance in any direction and stopped right in front of it. It was a few moments before she started to speak softly.  
  
Chapter 18  
" My precious Brianna, I wanted to say so many things to you but I'm very limited right now. I'm sorry I won't be able to see you run, laugh, smile, play, date, wipe away tears when you cry or watch you marry the man you love. I want you to understand, if I could have I would have taken your place so you could taste all the joy life had to give you. There would have been tough times but there are always times when everything in the world seemed so right. I was suppose to go before you, my baby. I wasn't ready to let go and I didn't want to let you go. Please forgive mommy. You were the only thing in my life that kept me going knowing I was going to have you in my life. I didn't get to hold you in my arms and kiss your forehead like I wanted to do. I will always treasure knowing I was giving you life in my body but it was my body that took you away. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I love you." Serena whispered. Serena didn't move for a second but then walked closer to the casket and started softly to sing,   
" Sleep my child, sleep and I'll wake up in the morning to see my angel smile. Never fear because I'll always be with you. I'm going to take the feeling I had for you and love it forever. You were the perfect baby I've always wanted but I'm letting you go to fly with the angels. Fly high, my sweet child and laugh joyfully. Go to sleep and when you wake up I'll be there for you." Not a single person moved as they listened to Serena sing. More tears were being shed as Serena sang from her heart. Darien slowly walked up to Serena and took her hand. Serena glanced at him and glanced away. She took her hand from his grasp, turned away and started to walk away. Darien wanted to sweep Serena into his arms and never let go but he knew she needed time. Their friends watched her with their heart aching for pain Serena was going through. They knew for certain that Darien could help Serena through the pain she was feeling if she gave him another chance. They watched their friend disappear around the corner of the street. The last prayers were said and everyone parted to go home. Darien stayed back and stared at the smooth cherry casket that held Serena's and his daughter. He gave a small prayer asking for Serena's and Brianna's forgiveness. He wanted Serena to come to him and share the heartache she had in her. He made up his mind that he was going to Serena and ask her forgiveness. Darien turned away and started to walk toward his house. He had a gut feeling that Serena was at his house packing, moving her belongings and herself from his house. He quickly ran because he didn't want to miss her and never see her again.   
It took him about ten minutes jogging back to his house and he silently entered the door. He slowly walked up the stairs and took a left to his bedroom. His instincts were right, their was Serena with her back turned to him, holding something of some sort. She looked so frail with her shoulders and head bent down to see what she held. He heard a sob come from Serena and silently walked up behind her. More sobs came from Serena and Darien couldn't control his emotions anymore. He put his arms around her and held her tight.   
Serena's head snapped up and her eyes widen. She wanted desperately to lean into Darien but knew she couldn't. She did the only thing she could do at this moment. She fought him. She twisted and turned trying to fight him off. Darien quickly turned her around and held her tight. Serena got an arm free and swung a fist into Darien's chest.  
" Let me go! Just let me go!" Serena yelled. Darien dropped his arms from her and then Serena plummeted Darien with her fist against his chest some more.  
" Don't touch me Darien! I'm so angry at you and I just want to leave this whole world by myself. I know how you truly feel so why can't I just get my things and leave? Why won't you let me leave? I'm taking my things so Missy can come here and put her things in this house. I'm so angry because everything I ever wanted is gone! Why can't I get a break for once in my life! All I want is to be happy and when I'm actually am everything goes wrong. I'm sorry I told Mina to leave. I didn't really want her to but I knew if I pushed her away before she left then it would hurt a lot less in the long run. I pushed everyone away knowing I don't deserve them. Our baby died because I did something wrong. It was me! I killed our baby and I'm so sorry Darien. I got scared and I needed to run away, the only thing I'm good at in this life. I tripped and then I felt so much pain. I knew right there I had lost everything. I love you, I trusted you with my life, I trusted your promises but in the end nothing was real. I'm so stupid for feeling this still but I love you Darien, I love you. Please forgive me for feeling this way about someone else's fiancée but I love you with all my heart. That's why I have to leave because I can't stay here knowing you are with Missy. Oh god just let me go please let me go. I want you but I can't have you. I-I-." Serena sobbed out.   
Darien stared stunned at Serena's outburst. She blamed herself for the loss of their baby. Ohmigod, he had to make this right, none of this was Serena's fault and he was going to make her understand that. He froze a few moments to gaze at Serena's sobbing form then took her into his arms. He lifted her and cradled her where she should be. He slowly walked toward the bed and sat down with Serena still in his arms. It took him a few moments to talk but finally he started to speak.  
" Serena my sweet angel, the only thing you did wrong was love me. I'm going to tell you, yes at first this started I was under the plan of Missy's but the moment it stopped is when I held you in my arms when you had your nightmare. Everything after that was the most magical gifts anyone could give me. I had you and that's all that mattered. You were like an addiction to me, I needed you every second of my life and I didn't want to let you go. I should have told you what I did then everything would have hurt less. I don't deserved to be forgiven for what has happened to you and I'm sorry I let you down. I need you Serena and it may sound selfish but I want every single second of my life spent with you. Please forgive me for all the wrong I've done and I deserve not to have you ever be with me because you are the light that shines through my darkness. Missy doesn't mean anything to me since I've been with you. Your happiness is my happiness. So if that means, you're happy without me then I'm going to let you go. I want you happy and if that means you can't love me anymore, you can go through the doors and out of this house forever as long as your happy. That's the only wish I want right now and for the rest of my life but that's what I want. Just remember that I love you with ever inch of my heart and soul. I'm going to let you go physically but mentally you will be with me always. I love you, Serena." Darien finished and set Serena on her feet. He couldn't bare to see Serena leave his life, he bent his head, closed his eyes and let tears finally make way down his cheeks. He heard Serena's footsteps move toward the door and waited for her final steps out of the door, out of his life. He gave a start when he felt her arms around his shoulder. He slowly looked up and brought a hand to wipe away the tears that fell from her eyes. He looked deep into her blue eyes and saw all the emotions she was going through. He then finally realized why Serena and him were connected. They were soulmates and he always will know what she was feeling. He waited for Serena to speak and would remember the words that would be inbedded in his heart forever.  
Chapter 19  
" I love you Darien. I forgave you a long time ago because I couldn't stay angry at the love you gave me. You will always have me because I am yours to give. I'm not going to go anywhere if you really want me. Do you want me Darien for the rest of your life because if you do I'm not going anywhere. You're stuck with me if you answer that simple question." Serena spoke quietly. She waited for what Darien was going to say and held her breath when he started to speak.  
" Yes Serena, yes I do want you. I will always want and love you. Nothing in this life is going to make me not love you. I'm yours to do whatever with. You can love me and make me whole or break me if you wish. I love you Serena and I'm yours just as you are mine. I not going to let you go. I promised you I won't let you go and I'm never going to." Darien said hoarsely. He wrapped Serena in his embrace and started to kiss her slowly. He kissed every inch of her, savoring her taste and smell. He knew that they would be together forever and even in the afterlife that followed. He slipped off her shirt and traced her creamy soft skin. He routed the same path he always made when they made love in the past and soon had Serena withering and moaning his name but he stopped short. Serena gave him a look and before she could ask her question, Darien answered.  
" I'm not going to hurt you because it's too soon after the miscarriage of our baby. I want us to wait before you make a full recovery before I finish my journey. I'm not going to anything happen to you." Darien stated and watched Serena give him a big smile. He truly didn't believe he would ever see her beautiful smile again and gave a little prayer of thanks.  
Serena smiled at Darien and rested her head against his shoulder. She knew it would a long time to heal with the loss of their baby but knew Darien would be there for her. Serena closed her eyes and fell into a restful sleep with Darien's arms around her. Darien took her lead and closed his eyes. He truly felt home with this woman in his arms. With that thought and the love he felt, Darien followed Serena and fell asleep. When Serena woke up and looked around, she gave a little squeal. Darien woke up when Serena made her squeal and looked around. He rolled his eyes as they rested on the cause of Serena's squeal. Eight pair of eyes rested on the couple in the bed noticing the disarray and raised their eyebrows.   
" Get your mind out of the gutter you perverts." Serena yelled. Before she could help it, burst out laughing. Soon everyone in the room followed and started to file out of the door. They were going to give the couple a few minutes to get dressed and then they were going to fire questions. Darien and Serena quickly got up and put their discarded clothes back on. Before they could head out, Darien stopped Serena and looked into her eyes. Serena looked questionably up at him and didn't get a single word out before Darien bent his head and gave her a deep kiss that rocked both of them. He then took her hand and proceeded out of the door. They walked into the living room and aruptedly stopped, the few minutes they took to get ready, their friends had food all over the place. Darien and Serena looked at each and started to laugh.   
" You guys are so priceless." Serena uttered out. Before any of them could ask a question, Serena started out,  
" Darien and I decided we like be together than Darien and Missy. They didn't even make a good couple anyways. Darien was much to cute and sexy for that girl. I know it's going to take me a lot of time to heal but Darien is going to be here for me and I would really love to have you guys be here with me too." Serena soon had tears gathering in her eyes. Mina stared at Serena and rudely said,  
" Why would you even ask a question like that?" Serena stared at her and opened her mouth to answer but Mina beat her too it.  
" Of course we'll be here for you. It's going to take a lot more before you can get rid of us. You didn't even have to ask and Serena, I'm sorry for all the things I said to you at the hospital." Mina said tearfully. She went over to Serena and embraced her in a hug. After Mina got done, all of the rest of them also gave her a hug.  
" So, when's the wedding again?" Raye asked cheerfully. Darien and Serena looked at each other and stated together,  
" In a month." Soon talking and laughter was heard all through out Darien's and Serena's house. Every day, more plans were made for the wedding again and each night Darien held Serena close to his heart. As the month drew closer, Serena started to get nervous but her and the girls conversation settled her.  
" I'm scared." Serena said nervously.  
" Why?" All of them voiced out.  
" I'm so scared that something is going to happen again like it did before. What if Missy shows up? What if something awful happens to Darien? What if Darien suddenly find out I'm not the right one for him anymore?" Serena said quietly.  
" Don't beat yourself over what ifs Serena. Yes that could happen but I'm positive nothing like that will happen. Let yourself go and be fully happy. Nobody or nothing bad is going to happen. Anyways if this helps, no one seen Missy since that night everything came out. No one would have her anywhere so we all think she left totally." Mina reassured her.  
" Yeah Serena, Darien loves you and anyone can see it 50 miles away." Raye stated.  
" Definitely, you and Darien belong together." Lita put in.  
" Of course you and Darien will be together, you'll probably be together all the time, you'll get sick of him and throw him in the river." offered Ami. Everyone of them stared at her them each of the started to giggle.   
Chapter 20  
It was the day of the wedding and everyone was in a frantic getting last minute preparations except the bride and groom. They both sat in their designated rooms waiting for the time to finally say their vows and be together. Darien looked at his watch and got up. He walked out of his room and went into the chapel. He gave a little start at how many people showed up at their wedding. He smiled inward and knew these people were here because of Serena. She had many good friends to count on and in life she would never be alone ever again. He walked up to Andrew and smiled at his best man. Andrew leaned over and said,  
" Soon Darien everything is finally going to happen. In about five minutes you and Serena are finally going to husband and wife." Everyone started to quiet down as the music started for the bridesmaids came down the aisle. Ami, Raye and Lita were dressed in a beautiful lilac color that had spaghetti straps, came down to their ankles that slightly puffed out as they walked. They all were so beautiful in the gowns that all of the girls helped choose. Mina came down and looked very beautiful in her maid of honor dress. The dress was the same color all the other girls worn but a different design. It covered her front but criss crossed in back. It was kind of a satin material that showed her figure when she walked and it came down to her ankles. All of the girls had a small bouquet of baby breaths and roses in their hands. Soon the wedding march was heard and all the guests stood up to see the bride. Darien sucked in a breath when he glimpsed Serena coming his way. He thanked his lucky stars that he was going to marry this sweet creature and promised he was going to make her happy with all his power. Serena was very breathtaking in her wedding dress. The dress had a white long skirt that flowed down her legs with tiny stars on the hem of her dress, her sleeves reached to her wrists and her top was a beautiful white that had a little neckline but didn't show much cleavage. In the area where her heart was a small moon with small diamonds circling around it. On Serena's neck she wore the necklace of the stars that Darien had give her that matched her dress perfectly. Her veil hid her eyes so Darien couldn't tell what her expression was but knew this was going to be the time she was going to become his and he was going to become hers. Ken escorted her down the aisle because he was going to give her away. He stopped in front of Darien and handed her over and took his place with his other guy friends as groomman. Darien lifted up Serena's veil and his breath caught, she was the most beautiful bride anyone could be. She lifted her eyes to him and he noticed tears were on the brink but gave her a huge smile showing he was there for her. Serena smiled and both of them turned toward the minister to begin the ceremony. The ceremony went without a hitch and finally the closing vows were going to be said. People had tears in their eyes when the vows were spoken by the couple with true love.  
" Darien, everything in my life was meaningless until I met you. I thank you for showing me the way with your hand in mine. My love for you will always expand the horizon and go beyond. When I am happy, I will love you when I am sad I will love you, when I am angry I will love you and when I am sick I will love you. I will always love you even after my eyes will close for the last time." Serena tearfully choked out. Darien gave her a soft smile before he read what was from his heart.  
" Serena, you are my angel that god sent just for me. All the hurt you endure will be mine too. You will always have me to lean on when you are sad, happy or sick. Every emotion you have I will feel too. I want to see that smile, that face, your heart and soul until the day I die. I promise you I will cherish every single inch of you. You are my life and I am yours through the years we have together. I know we will be together for all eternally. I promise hard that I will not see you hurt again. You are my love, my joy and I will always be by your side. I love you until the last breath I take, my sweet angel." Darien finished with a couple tears cascading down his eyes. They both turned toward the minister with their hands clasp tightly. Soon the minister pronouced them husband and wife but before he could tell Darien to kiss his bride, Darien's lips met Serena's. They barely knowledge the cheers and laughter that surrounded them until they broke apart. He took Serena and ran out of the church smiling big at everyone. The reception was held in the park and the sun was shining brightly on the happy day of their wedding. There was dancing until the wee hours into the early morning. Laughter was heard all around the park and people having a good time. The newlyweds took there leave a little before midnight and got cat calls before they left. They gave everyone a huge smile of love and Darien picked up Serena and dashed toward the limo. Their honeymoon was going to be in Europe and they were soon on the airplane. Darien stared down at his wife, his wife he smiled, she was resting her head on his chest with her hand enevloped into his. He held her closer and couldn't wait for the magical moment they would be one soul beating together. Darien rested his head on Serena's and fell asleep. People who passed the sleeping couple smiled at the intimacy that couple radiated. Darien woke up to see Serena watching him with her beautiful eyes. He reached over and brought her head close to his and gave her a soul shattering kiss. They broke apart and Serena whispered,  
" We're almost there." Serena got up and went to the rest room to get changed and ready. Darien waited for Serena to finish and did his duty. The airplane landed and they were driven to their hotel. They were going to spend a month just traveling around the world. Darien's business was being handled by Andrew so Darien had no worries. That day was filled with sight seeing, eating and just be together. The night slowly rolled around and they both entered their room. Darien glanced over at Serena and gave her a slow seductive smile.  
Chapter 21  
" Now I'm going to finish what I said a month ago." Without a word, he picked up Serena and advanced toward the bed. They beat as one and molded their bodies to love one another. Both of them were soaring in the air to the stars when both of them opened their eyes and their intense gaze locked. Both of them saw the same thing at that every moment before their release. They both reached out and touched the moon they thought wasn't there anymore. Both of them cried each other's name. Later they made love again and all through out the night.   
The following days were filled with sight seeing, tasting food, swimming and their nights were filled with passion that consumed both of them. The month of their honeymoon ended very quickly and of course they had to turn back. Waiting at the airport were they friends as they hugged and asked them how their trip was. After a few weeks of getting home, Serena was in her kitchen making supper for Darien when he got home from work when a wave a nausea hit her. She quickly ran into the bathroom to toss up her cookies. She didn't think nothing of it until it happened two more times. She quickly flew into their room and checked her calendar. There marked in her calendar was the last date of her period. She grabbed her coat and headed out the door. She went into the pharmacy and purchased a test. The clerk gave her a wink and she gave him a smile before she left. She was so nervous when she got home and quickly ran into the bathroom. It was agonizing waiting for the results and finally the time was up before she closed her eyes to check. She slowly peeked one eye open and then popped the other eye open.  
Darien walked into the house and called out Serena's name. No one answered so he went to check everything out hoping everything was okay. He called her name out until she came out from the kitchen.  
" Darien over here." She mentioned for him to come over and lead him into the dining room. Darien noticed the good smelling food that sat on the table and gave Serena a kiss.  
" You did all this for me?" He asked. He watched Serena nod and sit down so he followed her lead and sat at the table. He gave a quick prayer of thanks and proceeded to pick up his food. Then he noticed an extra place setting and asked Serena.  
" Are we expecting a guest?"   
" You could say that." With that Serena went into the kitchen and came back out with a small bag. Darien watched her turn her back to him and with interest until Serena turned back. She gave a smile and went back to see his reaction. Darien looked over and looked at the plate. There was a small jar of food, a bottle, small baby spoon and fork and a bib. Darien looked over at Serena and knew. He jumped up, laughed and picked her up.   
" How long?"  
" A month or so." Serena stated with a laugh. Their life was going to be great, Darien and Serena knew it.  
  
Epilogue  
Serena gave a scream and grasped Darien's hand. Darien was her support and her anchor. Serena gave one more push before a great relief poured through her. Darien kissed her head and gave her hand a little squeeze. It was finally over and she was going to see the miracle she gave life too. It had been a long eight months but finally it had come joyfully. Weighing at seven pounds, 15 inches and a very healthy bellow was their beautiful baby boy. He had a mound full of black hair and Serena knew he had her blue eyes without him opening his eyes yet. Devin Bryan Shields had made his way into the world filled with love and family. Darien came over with their baby and held both of them. Life was great for him and he knew Serena and him would be together forever. He knew love, friends, family and it was all because of his angel. Serena.  
  
  
Disclaimer, I do not own Sailor Moon and I am not affiliated with anyone who does so Naoko, DiC, Kodansa, and everyone else who does own Sailor Moon.  
Other than all of that I hope that you enjoy my story and hope you like it.  
Hoped you all enjoyed the story. Have fun reading   
Moonstar998  
  



End file.
